Mrs Kaiba
by bjjoke
Summary: Contest! No longer accepting characters! Seto is looking for a bride, and you're going to help him. Description inside. SetoxOC, KaibaxOC, multiple OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Seto glanced from his monitor to the adolescent fifteen-year-old sibling lying on the thin carpet in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, Seto?" He asked, not looking up. Mokuba always knew when something was puzzling his older brother.

"Nothing." Seto simply stated, and turned his attention back to his work. There was, in fact, something bothering him. He did not think much of it, but it was indeed not _nothing_.

It was the summer before Mokuba would start high school, and nothing about him had really changed over the past two years. His hair was still long and black and he now wore it in a ponytail. He had grown taller and now reached Seto's chest, instead of his waist. And his voice had matured quite a bit, so he did not seem so young. Mokuba was still the same, though, and he was still the only person close to Seto.

But, the boy was more interested in other things than actually running a million dollar comporation. Seto had planned for him to attend some of the best colleges. Mokuba had his whole life ahead of him, and Seto did not want his younger brother fretting over the family business.

So, for the sake of Mokuba, the older brother had to find an heir to his fortunes. Someone who he could rely on to keep the business from going under and who could improve what Seto had already perfected. No one, other than a living relative, could legally run the business, and there were other relatives, besides the two Kaiba brothers. The only way Seto could have a successor would be to have a son. Adoption was Guzoborro's downfall, and Seto was not about to make the same mistake as his pseudo-father. His only option was to have a son of his own…and that meant getting married.

Seto leaned back in his chair and looked over his email before deciding whether to send it off or not. Placing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh.

"Mokuba, would you be kind enough whip something up to eat? I forgot to tell you, but I fired the cook."

Mokuba laughed, instead of giggling like his younger self would have done, two years ago. "Seto, I've known that the cook was gone two days ago." He stood up and tucked his game in his pocket. "Sure, I'll go make some food.

Seto watched Mokuba leave his office and sighed. He did not want to get Mokuba into this, but he knew Mokuba would be the only one to understand.

* * *

**Authors Note: Contest time! Okay, so Seto Kaiba is looking for a bride. This is your chance! Send a message containing a character sketch for a possible future Mrs. Kaiba. Anyone who sends me a possible candidate for Seto to marry; I will completely read and review one of you stories.**

**Send anything you like: Description, personality, interests, or even scenes like how the lucky girl and Seto meet, or fights between the two or anything you think might help win him over.**

**The final decision on who he meets will ultimately be mine, so please do not get mad if I do not choose your character. But, I promise you, Seto will not stop until he finds the perfect one. This is the future of his company we're dealing with.**

**Um, and the prize….? How the prize is anything you want, as long as it has to deal with writing. So, crack those knuckles and fingers, and start writing reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

The sun had fallen; there was no more light in the sky; work was work as always; and Seto was ready to go home and crash. There was always more work to be done in the winter, but it was unusual for Seto to stay past twelve in the summer.

He yawned and stretched back, his eyes closing slightly. The low humming of the monitor began lulled him to sleep, and Seto stood and walked into the bathroom. Splashing water in his face, he looked into the mirror. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and his hair was ruffled from the many times he ran his hand through it during the day. There were rings forming under his eyes; they would disappear with sleep. But, his stare was still hard, and it was the only thing to suggest that he was not tired at all and could possibly pull an all nighter.

He walked back into his office and moved over to the coffee maker, still hot from the last pot off coffee he had made. Seto poured himself a cup and walked back to his desk. Instead of sitting down though, he stood at the window, glancing out at the sleeping city.

Everything seemed quiet. Even the bustling cars off in the distance seemed to fade and become only silent machines, working for the sake of others.

Down below however, a loud crash banged the walls, ending his peaceful thoughts. He slowly turned his attention to an alleyway across the street. A girl was running, just bolted out of a door. A man caught her by her collar and yanked her back.

He punched her in the face and dropped her to the ground, where her body lay lifeless. The man spat on her before walking out of the alleyway.

Seto watched the girl, staring at her for awhile. Any man would rush down to help her, but Seto stayed. It was none of his business, and he was not one to get caught up in other people's problems. Yet, he did not sit down.

He looked at computer screen. The blue lights being the only source of light in the room, everything was turned off. He could faintly see papers stacked up on his desk, most were from yesterday. He had still not gotten to them.

His mind trailed back to the alleyway, though, and he found himself looking at the girl. She was still lifeless. If he were to leave her, someone was bound to find her. She was not that hard to spot. Yet, he still did not move.

Going home would be more beneficial than staying here and working. He needed his rest. Yet, Seto still looked out his window, down at the girl in the alleyway. He held his coffee, still full and untouched. It was slowly getting colder.

Seto could hear Mokuba screaming in his ear. _"Go save her!"_ The thought reminded him of a fairy tale he had read Mokuba when he was little. It was about a princess who was taken when she was little. She grew up being abused and beaten. And one day, a prince found her and fell in love. And of course, he saved her and they lived happily ever after, like always.

Seto would not waste his time with some worthless street cat like her. Yet, he did not turn away. Seto set his coffee down, and five minutes later, stood in front of the alleyway, staring a the girl.

It was cold for a summer night; he had left his overcoat in his office. The building was locked up, there was no turning back. Since he was here, he might as well check to see if the girl was okay. Seto walked closer to her and knelt down. He lifted her body up in his lap to get a good look at her. It was hard to see anything about her, but he definitely saw the scars and bruises. She knocked out, but he could feel her faint breathing. He cursed himself for walking down here, because now he had to take her to the hospital.

Before he stood up, though, he noticed a dog collar around her neck. There was a plate stuck to the collar, with words etched into it. Seto yanked the collar off her and brought it closer to his face. It was too dark to read the words, so he stuffed it in his pocket.

Seto picked her up in his arms and stood up. He walked back to his building and went around behind it. Seto always kept a car parked here, covered, for personal use. He stuck her in the front seat and buckled her up, before getting in himself.

Turning the car on, he drove until he spotted a hospital. Seto hated hospitals, but it was better than anything he could do for her. He parked the car and got out. Scooping her in his arms, he pulled her out of the seat and slammed the door.

Seto had not planned out how the hospital scene was going to play out, but he wanted to keep a low profile. Anyone who figured out he was Seto Kaiba, would have the media there in seconds. Seto carrying an unknown girl into a hospital was top news on every headliner.

But, to his surprise, when he walked in with the girl in his arms, three nurses quickly took her and left. A fourth asked Seto to sit down and wait in the lobby. He did so without question.

Resting down in one of their leather chairs, he sighed and leaned back. What had he gotten himself into? Seto looked up and over to the right. A soda machine stood at the end off the hallway. Seto was not a fan of soda, but caffeine was caffeine, and who was he to complain? He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, but instead found a large, bulky thing. He pulled it out, and realized it the dog collar that was around the girl's neck.

In the light, he could clearly read it. The name was strange, but it was possible it could have been hers.

A nurse walked up to him. "The girl is stable now. We will keep her here until she wakes up." The lady said. "I do need you to fill out some paper work, though." She handed Seto a clip board with a few papers on it, and walked away.

He could not fill out most of the paper work, he had no idea who she was. For contact information, he wrote down his name and his cell phone number, but no address.

For the girl's name, he glanced at the collar once more, before writing down Callie as her name.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another chapter done! This character is one ****xxxwillsangelxxx**** created, so she owns all the rights to the girl, Callie. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I hope I get more people to participate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the character Callie.**

* * *

Typing furiously, he glanced from the papers at his desk and back at the computer screen. Another long night, everyone had already gone home.

Mokuba was furious when he came home so late last night. He was less mad when Seto left this morning at six, but he was not going to let his older brother forget. Tomorrow, Seto had to take the day off; Mokuba was going to make him.

Knowing the teen, Seto's computer would be gone when he got home that night. Seto would not be able to get onto any computer, nor would he be allowed on the internet. Mokuba would take care of the business, and Seto would be forced out of the house with only two hundred dollars in his pocket and car keys.

This usually happened once or twice a year, but when it did, there was nothing for Seto to do.

So, he had planned to stay late to make sure he got everything done before tomorrow. Not that Seto did not trust Mokuba, he did not want the teen to worry over Seto's corporation.

It was only eight, the sun was barely setting, and Kaiba's office was lightened by the windows behind him.

He reached over to pick up his coffee when his cell phone rang. Normally, Seto would ignore it, unless it was Mokuba. But, he stopped his work, reached over and answered it.

It could not have been Mokuba. Seto's limit for staying at the office was nine, and Mokuba would not call before hand unless it was an emergency.

"What." He answered coldly.

"Is this Seto Kaiba?" A woman asked. She seemed old, at least in her forties.

"Yes it is."

"This is the hospital. You recently dropped off a patient last night, Callie I believe."

"Yes, what about her?"

"She has recovered fully, and is close to waking up. You may come down to see her now."

Seto closed his phone and turned back to his computer without even saying goodbye. He thought about forgetting the whole thing and leaving her to fend for herself.

But, he could not bring himself to continue his work. At least, he should let her know why she was in the hospital. Seto pushed back away from his desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the red dog collar that he found around her neck last night. At least he should return her property to her.

Seto took the collar and left the building, locking it up. He walked to his car around back and got in. Sitting down, he paused. If anyone recognized him coming into the hospital, there would be reporters all over the place, just like last night.

It was almost too risky, a waste of time. But, he glanced down at the collar in his hands, the name Callie shining in the sunset. Seto threw his trench off and tossed the collar in the passenger seat. Dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and leather pants, Seto started the car.

* * *

He found himself staring at front of the hospital a few minutes later, wondering how this girl was going to react. Pushing open the door, he walked up to the counter.

"I'm here to see Callie, she was brought in last night." He stated, trying to sound nice.

The nurse did not look at him. "Name?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba." She looked up at Seto. The nurse was an older woman, big and hefty. But she was not stupid, nor could she be bribed with money of any sort. "Named after the company, were you? Boy, do I feel sorry for you." She stated. "That company reeks with dirty money, and spoiled brats."

Seto gripped his fists and growled slightly.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He hissed.

"Good, you sound like you're catching a cold or stripped throat." The Nurse picked up a clip board and walked around the counter. "Follow me." She stated.

Kaiba followed her down the hallway to a set of rooms. An alarm started beeping and a few nurses ran to one of the rooms.

"Oh, great." The big lady groaned.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"The poor thing is waking up." She walked faster to the room. Her presence was booming and she moved faster than the other nurses. "Out of the way." She ordered. The other nurses moved and watched as the older woman approached the surprised patient.

Seto watched from the door, determined not to get involved. Callie had ripped off all the wires on her and pulled out her I.V. She was just about to jump out of the bed when the older nurse stuck a needle in her neck.

She pulled it out quickly and watched as Callie fell back on the bed. The young girl was still awake; she looked at the doorway at Seto and her hand slowly reached out.

The older nurse looked at Seto. "Come on in." She said.

Seto walked up to the girl, looking down with cold eyes. She reached up to him. "Do I know you…?" She asked.

Seto pushed her hand back down to her side. "No." He said. He looked to the nurse for an explanation.

"The girl has amnesia. She doesn't even remember her name." Seto turned away without a response.

"Come get me when she is ready to leave." He said, walking out of the room.

Mokuba was in the lobby, sitting down, looking at the ground. Seto had no idea how the teen knew he was here, but Mokuba had his ways. When asked about it previously, his younger brother simply stated that it was a "brother's intuition."

Mokuba looked up and smiled at his older brother. He stood up, ran over to Seto and hugged him. When Seto did not hug him back, Mokuba looked at him and smiled. "The nurse at the counter told me all about last night and Callie." He stated.

"So, can we keep her!" He asked, excited.

"Mokuba, this is a human being we're talking about, not a cat."

Mokuba continued to smile and pulled out the dog collar with Callie's name on it, and he giggled.

Seto glared. "Where did you get that!" He demanded.

"I saw it in your car before I came in." He said. "So, Callie…..What's she like?"

"I don't know." Seto pushed Mokuba away and walked to the leather seats. "I found her in an alleyway last night. She was beaten and left unconscious. The collar was around her neck." He said.

Mokuba looked at the collar, and then back at Seto. "So, now what?" He asked, sitting next to his brother.

"The girl does not remember anything about herself."

"Then we should help her out, Seto. At least until her memory comes back." He smiled at his older brother.

Seto took the collar from Mokuba, and tucked it away in his pocket. "I am not getting involved in this, Mokuba. She has nothing to do with us."

"Well she does now. Come on Seto, she needs us. She needs you. You saved her, you need to help her."

"I made a mistake going into that alley."

"Come on, please Seto!" Mokuba begged. "She needs help. At least until her memory comes back. Please!" Mokuba looked at his older brother with puppy dog eyes. Even when he was fifteen, he still looked cute.

Seto sighed and stood up. "Mokuba, look-" He stopped talking when the nurse from before walked up to them.

"She's ready to leave now. I suggest you make sure you give her a hot bath when you get home. And she seems to be extremely weak. She can handle herself well, but her weight is under a hundred pounds. Make sure she takes it easy for awhile." The woman said.

She handed Seto a folded piece of paper and walked away from them. Seto looked down at it for a minute before he walked off towards her room.

He stopped at the door and hesitated before opening it. The door was already cracked open. He pushed it open slowly and looked into the dimly lit room.

Callie sat on the bed, facing away from the entrance. She looked down at bandages wrapped around her arms and hands. Her T-shirt was big and tied at her waist. It was a faded purple and had a few rips and tears in it. She wore faded black jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was black and thrown up in a messy ponytail.

"You are not going to learn much sitting there." Seto said. The girl jumped and looked over at the door. Once she saw Seto, she instantly stood up and faced him.

"You must be Seto Kaiba. The nurses told me about you." She looked down. Her eyes were multi-colored, one was a mix of light gold and baby blue, and the other was a hazel green.

"They said my name is Callie. Is that true?" She asked, looking at him.

"I have a reason to believe so, yes."

"How do I know you?" She asked.

"You don't. I found you in an alleyway after you had been beaten and knocked out. I brought you here because you had many cuts and wounds all over your body."

"Oh…" She turned away. "You look familiar. Your eyes, they remind me of someone."

"Well, we are not going to find out standing here."

She looked back at him. "Are you…going to help me…?"

Seto did not want to answer her question, but there was no getting around it. "Yes, now come on." He quickly said, turning out of the room.

He could hear Callie's pounding feet behind her. She caught up to him and fell in step with his long strides. It took two of hers to keep up with him.

Seto looked over at Mokuba sitting in the lobby. "Let's go." He called. Mokuba looked up at his brother. He saw Callie and smiled from ear to ear. The teen fell instep behind his brother.

A few minutes later, and they were at his car. Mokuba sat in the passenger seat and Callie sat in the back. The car ride home was silent. Callie watched the scenery pass by from the window, and Mokuba kept smiling at Seto. The teen knew he had won, and he wanted to triumph for it directly.

* * *

Getting home, Seto had barely stopped the car before Mokuba had bolted from it and into the house. Seto got out and made his way to the door. He could hear Callie gasping silently at his 'mansion.' He walked into the house and took off his shoes. Mokuba seemed to be in the kitchen. He set two bowls down at the table and ran upstairs, saying something about a room and dinner.

They ate dinner silently, while Mokuba was busy upstairs. Afterwards, Seto went upstairs, leaving Callie at the table.

He entered into his room, wanted to crash onto his king size canopy bed, with silk sheets and matching silver and dark blue pillows. He dumped his wallet and keys onto his dresser, finding Callie's collar as well. Something as strange as a collar with a person's name on it could really help her remember some things about her past and herself. But, maybe it was best not to remember. Seto decided to keep it a secret from now and headed for his dragon decorated bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay another one done! I am really glad to see how many people have been participating. I will get your characters uploaded soon! Oh and if anyone is having a hard time coming up with a character, I have one someone can use. A ballerina!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the character Callie.**

* * *

*Her waist curved sleekly into her well proportioned hips leading down into long legs, almost as long as Kaiba's. Her silky purple blouse contrasted nicely with her moon white skin, the buttons loose enough to expose her well proportioned cleavage.

A long pale neck was adorned with a simple locket in the form of an extravagant snowflake surrounded by faded freckles. Freckles that also adorned a portion of her face, sprinkled across her petite nose and underlined the most exotic pair of eyes Kaiba had ever seen.

Expressive; dreamy. Large honey golden eyes stared back at him, rimmed with pitch black eyelashes giving them a somewhat exotic look. Her faded pink lips fidgeted nervously while her small hand reached up to brush a strand of caramel brown hair away from her face.

"I assume you know why you're here." Kaiba said, reaching down to retrieve his metal suitcase, willing to get this over with.

"I do." She replied unamused, carefully leaning into the fancy dinner table. "I assume you also know why you're here."

Kaiba's expression faltered for the smallest second, his eyes busily searching hers. Hers in turn smiled and danced a firey dance, almost ripping through the ice in Kaiba's, _almost_.

"You thought you were to be the only one to benefit from this?" She stated in an almost teasing tone, mocking Seto, her slithery voice creeping up his spine in the most revolting of ways. What did this woman possess that he couldn't shake free of?

"My, my, my..." She said, replying to Kaiba's blank expression, leaning back into her chair. "Marriage is a game of two, a game of tactic, skill, stamina. If you lack any of those traits you're going to lose, and you're going to lose bad. Are you prepared to surrender everything you know in the game of love?" *

Seto's lips formed a fake smile, one that he used with most of today's society. He pulled a few hundreds out of his wallet and passed them across the table to the young lady. She smiled at him, the corner of her lips perched on a slight nervousness.

Seto took note of it. "The real question is, Ms. Sherman, can you find a bride suitable for me?" He asked, giving off the coldest eyes he could, taking away his emotion and crushing it with the noise that was starting to grow in the restaurant. He stood up, looking down at her.

"I will do my best, Mr. Kaiba." The woman stood up as well, almost matching Seto's keen presence. She pulled a card out of her purse and passed it along to the CEO. He glanced at it slightly before turning to leave.

* * *

Seto unlocked his front door, only to find a mad teen in the short hallway, glaring as evilly as his adoring face could allow him. "Seto, you promised me you wouldn't go to work today."

Kaiba glanced passed his brother at the couch in the living room. Callie sat on it, curled up in a small ball, peeping her rainbowed eyes out at the two brothers, looking innocent and weak.

"It was not business, Mokuba." Seto simply said, handing a card to his brother. He hung his trench coat on the wall and watched as Mokuba read the business card. The teen smiled from ear to ear, triumphantly.

"Oh! Okay!" He cheered. "Oh, I moved your computers back in your room and office, so you can get on them now. But, you still cannot access Kaiba Corp from here. You can get back to work tomorrow."

Seto understood his brother, but made no gesture to proove it. He did not have to, the teen knew him too well. Kaiba walked passed Mokuba, heading to the stairs. "I'll already ate lunch, and I do not want to be bothered."

"Okay, but in a few hours you better come back downstairs. I have a game planned for us." Mokuba said. Seto heard him and headed to his office.

* * *

He rested down in his leather, black, two thousand dollar office chair, turning on his computer. Now that his meeting was over and he was finally alone, he could start his research on Callie. He was going to find out exactly what she could not remember, and, if it was bad enough, erase it and start over. For the first time in his life, Seto had met someone who had the opportunity to forget their past. Most would think it to be tragic, he thought it be an honor.

A chance for a second life, it was not granted lightly. Given the chance, he was never sure if he would want to start over or not. But, if he had no choice but to accept it, he would try things differently, just to see how they really were. Seto assumed he would not be any different than he was now, but one could only hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay another chapter done! I am really excited about how many people have been reviewing this story, and how many have already entered. It makes me feel really proud. The character in this story belongs to .33. I hope you like her, cause I think she's great! I'm going to have a lot of fun with her (evil snicker). Oh and the part where it goes from ***Her waist…game of love?"* **All of that between the two stars was written by .33 as well. She did such a wonderful job, didn't she!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the Characters Callie and Ivonnie Sherman.**

* * *

The game of choice for Mokuba's wacky Saturday was Monopoly this time. Seto played, skillfully winning. Him and Mokuba talked and exchanged heated promises and threats. Watching his younger brother try to beat Seto was always amusing. But, the older brother did allow the teen to pick up and learn some of his strategies. Kaiba had to remain on top, to remind his brother that there was always room for improvement.

Callie rarely talked. She seemed to have some knowledge of the board game, showing that she had probably played it when she was little. Seto did catch her staring at him, more or less thinking rather than mesmerizing, in which case Seto would turn to her an tell her that it was her turn.

The girl seemed odd enough, yet she was intriguing.

Now in his office, Kaiba typed on his computer, furiously. For once, though, he was not working on business. He was piecing together everything he had found out about Callie, which consisted of very little.

A knock came at his door, and he paused. It was eleven at night, and Mokuba should have been in bed already. "Come in." He said, and began typing again.

The door opened slowly, darkness from the hall pouring in. And a girl stood, looking at him. Her hair was down, and part of it was in her face. She looked little and childish; wearing Mokuba's old blue eyes white dragon pajama's.

Callie stayed silent, looking at him. He glanced up at her and for a second was caught in her now purple and silver eyes. The night sky office seemed to reflect off her hair, turning it to a black violet.

"What is it, Callie?" He asked, stopping what he was doing and sighing.

She stepped in, like a child. "I wanted to thank you for taking me in. Mokuba told me everything about your company and your image. To take me in randomly like that must be really hard for you."

"Nothing is hard for me, Callie. And there is no need to thank me. I am simply doing a favor for someone."

"I see…" She turned her head away slightly, wanting to step out of the office. "I remembered something by the way…" She said quietly.

Seto had barely caught her words. He stood up quickly, to make sure she did not leave. But, his excitement had barely been risen. "Continue." He said, looking at her.

The girl glance up at him for a second, then casted her eyes to carpeted floor. She walked forward. "It's nothing that big. I remember my father, slightly. Just the way he looked." She looked up at him. "You're eyes remind me of him. He held that cold dark stare very well as a mask; he was a business man as well." She reached the chair in front of his desk and sat down.

"His eyes were blue like yours, and the way you pierce into a person's soul is the exact same way he used to. It was how he could tell people were lying. But, underneath his masked eyes, I could see kindness and a wonderful father, never faltered."

Seto walked around his desk to listen to her more closely, leaning back against the edge. "Behind your eyes, though." She looked up at him. "I cannot see anything. You're mask is too deep for me to see under."

He blinked once, slowly. Then he remembered what the nurse told him. "You need to get to bed." He said. Callie simply nodded once and stood up.

"I would like to see the alleyway where you found me, if at all possible. It might bring back some memories." She said.

"Good, I'm stopping by the office tomorrow morning. You can come with me then." Seto turned back around to his computer.

"Good night, Seto Kaiba." Callie said.

"Good night." He replied, emotionless. The girl left his office, closing the door behind her.

Seto sat back down and let out a sigh. The sooner he got rid of that girl, the better.

* * *

Early mornings on Domino near the end of the summer were always slightly chilly. Seto eyed Callie as she moved farther into the alley. She wore a mixture of Mokuba's shorts, and a T-Shirt bought for Kaiba that he never had reason to wear. The bottom of the shirt was tied in a knot, and half of the collar hung off her shoulder.

"I don't remember any of this." She said, for the fifth time that morning, still looking around, expecting to find anything that would help.

Seto heard her, but like the last other few times, he was lost in deep thought. His mind spiraled from the night he found her, to his own son. The thought of having his own son was riveting and strange. He was not sure how he would raise the boy, or when he would find the time away from work to spend with him. Maybe he would raise the boy like he raised Mokuba, except a bit more fatherly like.

He almost thought about buying a book on how to raise kids. But, if anyone saw him reading such a revolting thing, it would end up in the paper.

Callie yanked on the door in the alleyway, but it was locked.

"We should go talk to the owner of this building. Maybe someone will recognize you there." Seto said.

"Yeah." She sighed and let go the door handle. "Maybe."

Callie followed Kaiba around the building to the front. He pushed the door open and stepped in. The room was filled with smoke, and a high stench of alcohol. The room was lit with dim lights adorn with ceiling fans, and everything seemed to be a faded mixture of colors between brown, red and grey.

"Hey, this place doesn't open 'til five, but if ya want, I can make ya uh reservation." A bartender behind the counter spoke.

"A reservation of what kind?" Seto asked.

"Well, we can reserve beer, alcohol, tables, benches, and rooms." The guy said, looking up for a slight second. "Yeah, I think that's it."

Seto glared at him with cold eyes. It was just as he thought. "I am looking for a list of people who stayed here Thursday night."

"Sorry, than information is private." The guy said. Kaiba felt like growling.

"Do you remember me from Thursday night?" Callie asked, stepping up next to Seto.

The Bartender looked at her long and hard. "Yeah…Callie right? Yeah I remember you. You used to show up here a few times a week. Though, you look a lot different that what I remember. You look smaller and weaker, not like your usual badass self. You've changed, where's your collar?"

"Collar?"

"Yeah, you used to wear it all the time. Were you in some kind of accident or something?"

Callie looked up at Seto. "I…was beat up and knocked out, I guess. Now, I don't remember anything about my life."

"Wow, yeah that does suck. Yeah, last Thursday you were here with a guy, but I don't know who."

"Oh." Callie looked down.

"Lets go." Kaiba said. He turned to leave. Callie followed him. They left the bar and headed for Kaiba Corp, the next block down.

"What do you think about what he said? It doesn't make any sense." Callie said.

Seto was too deep in thought to answer her. He was not sure what to tell her. Though, he was surprised that she had not asked about the collar. He wished she never did.

* * *

The CEO organized things on his desk, while calling Mokuba. Callie sat in the chair in front of his desk, with her legs hung over one of the arms.

The teen finally picked up. "Yeah, Seto, what's up?"

"Get Roland and come pick up Callie from my office. I have a meeting in half an hour." He ordered. Seto walked from his desk to the bathroom.

"Seto, you're ditching Callie for work? Come on, that's not fair!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Let me rephrase that. I have a personal lunch date with Ivonnie Sherman in half an hour, the lady from the agency." Seto took off his trench coat and hung it up on the back door. He would be meeting Ivonnie in a more commoner type coffee shop for lunch. He needed to keep a low profile while it public.

"Oh, now that's different. Okay, We'll be there in ten." His younger brother answered.

"Good." Seto hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He looked into the mirror at his tossed around brown hair. It must have been the wind from earlier. He quickly combed it, but realized what he was wearing would not be suitable for lunch. With his trench coat, the CEO usually wore black pants, shoes, his KC belt and a long sleeve black shirt. It was too informal for lunch. He took off his shirt and slipped on a button up that was on a hanger on the back of the door. He grabbed his tie and a coat before walking back out into his office.

Callie still sat in the chair, now peeling her nails out of boredom.

"That is a bad habit." Kaiba remarked.

The girl sighed. "Yeah, I know." She looked up, surprised to find the CEO only half dressed. The girl's careless attitude did not falter, though.

"Mokuba will be here in ten minutes to pick you up." He began buttoning up his shirt, after laying the rest of his attire on his desk.

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch with a business associate." Seto quickly said, now working on his tie.

"Oh, so who is it?"

"A woman of very high intelligence on a certain type of work." He answered. Seto threw his coat over his shoulder, shoving his keys and phone back into his pocket. "Do not touch anything on my desk while I'm gone, and do not leave my office until Mokuba comes by."He ordered.

Seto headed for the door. He paused for a moment after opening it up. "And we will be going shopping tomorrow after I pick Mokuba up from school." The CEO added, and slammed the door to his office, locking it and leaving the strange girl behind.

* * *

Seto sat outside of an old antique coffee shop, at a white metal table. He glanced down at the profiles of girls spread out in front of him, then back up at the brunette. "You have failed to meet my expectations." He simply stated, burning his cold blue eyes into the girl across the table from him. Her beauty and charm worked half as well as it did when he first met her. He was no longer affected by her enchanting eyes or silk voice.

Ivonnie held no remorse, nor surprise at his words. She kept her intriguing eyes glazing over him, softly, but as intense as his icy glare. She laced her fingers together, placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin lightly above her hands. "You are right, Mr. Kaiba, pictures and words are meaningless. You want actions." Her delicate hands reached out to collect the profiles in front of her client.

Seto placed his finger on the corner of one of the papers, preventing her from moving it. She looked at it, then back up at the CEO for an explanation. He turned the paper around so she could read the information about the woman. "I want her." He said sharply, his words were specific. "Dinner tomorrow night at eight. Reservations for two." Seto stood up, as did Ms. Sherman, collecting her papers and slipping them back into her bag.

"Which restaurant do you want to eat at?" She asked.

"Pick one." He looked at the girl, his eyes had a little less coldness, and a slight flash to them as he met her honey orbs. "Something simple, but with class."

Ivonnie smiled slightly. "You will not be disappointed."

"I hope not." The CEO said bitterly. He picked up his Jacket. "Oh, and Ivonnie." He said, looking over at her, with slightly intriguing eyes, less cold than before. The girl's expression faltered only slightly at the sound of him using her first name.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"I want to schedule a follow up meeting this Wednesday morning."

"Where should I reserve for breakfast, then?" She asked.

"You're apartment, seven o'clock." Kaiba said, before walking away from Ivonnie Sherman. The woman was frozen only for a minute at his words before turning away herself, and walking in the other direction.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter done! Shephan, I'll put your character in the next chapter, promise! Oh and people who have already submitted characters, you can continue to give me ideas and advice on your character. It would help to keep your character yours, without me changing your girl's character. And if someone submits a girl in quickly enough, I can schedule her in for dinner with Seto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor the two main female characters in this chapter.**

* * *

Seto leaned against the wall of the hallway, searching the empty familiar walls for some sort of answer as to why he had let Mokuba drag him unto yet another pointless task. How his younger brother managed to get into Domino high, instead of a more advanced private school was beyond the CEO's mind. He could have done it specifically to challenge his older brother.

The last bell of the day rang out through the school, and Kaiba closed his eyes in agony. He wanted to scream out in anger "Why, Mokuba!" But, he would not allow himself to be placed at such low standards as common folk.

After the last kid had run out of the classroom, Seto caught the door before it slammed and entered to find only Mokuba and a young woman left in the room.

The teen smiled and jumped up out of his seat. "Seto!" He called, and ran over to his older brother. Mokuba jumped up in Kaiba's arms. Seto was surprised his brother did not knock him down. The younger brother jumped down.

"Seto, this is my teacher, _Miss_ Alana Fourché." The teen said; emphasizing the word _Miss_, just to make sure Seto understood that she was single and available. He looked at Mokuba's teacher. Alana had black hair worn in a loose bun. Her skin was soft and white. She seemed so delicate, smiling nervously, and probably fiddling with her fingers behind her back.

Seto looked down at her small petite body and back up at her baby blue soft eyes. She wore a simple grey skirt and a long sleeve blue blouse with high heels.

"Ms. Fourché, this is my brother, Seto Kaiba." The teen announced. The woman slightly smiled a bit more and stuck her hand out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Mokuba talks about you all the time." Seto shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Miss Fourché" He simply stated. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his little brother, smiling.

"It's awesome, Seto. I have Miss Fourché for English and French, and she's my homeroom teacher, too." He said excitedly.

The teacher looked over at Mokuba, smiling. "Yes, the boy speaks highly of his older brother, constantly."

Seto glared over at his younger sibling, who only smiled innocently. "I hope it will not be a problem." He said, more to his brother than to the teacher.

"Oh no, of course not." She smiled.

"Hey, Seto, where is Callie?" Mokuba asked.

"She stayed home."

"Okay!" The boy chimed in. "Seto, I'll race you to the car!" He challenged.

The CEO looked coldly at his younger brother. "Mokuba, I am not-" He was cut off when his younger brother push him forward, and ran out of the room.

"Bye, Miss Fourché!" The boy echoed through the halls.

Seto fell forward, losing his balance and knocking the young woman down. He caught himself before he crushed her, barely touching her body.

She stared into his eyes for a moment, slightly blushing. Seto pushed himself off of her, sitting up.

"I am sorry for my brother's behavior." He apologized, though his voice was still cold. Seto stood up, helping the teacher up as well.

She smiled nervously, and let out a slight laugh. "Teenagers, they are always hyper." She commented.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Fourché." He said, shaking her hand again.

"Alana Fourché." She corrected him, smiling. "Nice meeting you as well."

* * *

"Come on, Seto. How can you not like someone like that? She's hot!" Mokuba blurted out from the passenger seat of Seto's car.

"Mokuba! I do not want to hear you saying such things about Miss Fourché, she is your teacher, not some teenage girl from school!" Seto barked.

Mokuba laughed. "No, eww, Seto. She's as old as you are. I could never date someone like her. I was talking about for you. She's smart, she's pretty, she speaks three languages and she's from Franch, the city of love! It's meant to be!" The child exclaimed.

"Mokuba." Seto hissed. "I am not going to date your teacher!"

"Why not, you saw the way she looked at you. She's totally interested in you!"

Seto brought the car to a screeching stop in front of their mansion. "Go get Callie and come back." He hissed. "I still have work to do at the office and I have a dinner planned tonight at eight."

Mokuba sighed and picked up his bag as if it weight fifty pounds. "Fine." He left the car to get Callie.

Seto sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. He was getting way behind on his work, thanks to Callie showing up and the meetings with Ivonnie. At this rate, his company would crash before he could produce such an heir to his fortunes.

He heard the front door slam and looked out to find Callie dressed in one of Mokuba's T-shirts and a pair of ripped jeans. Her hair was thrown in a messy pony tail. She walked down the steps with her hands in her pockets. Her attire screamed rebel, and he assumed she was getting back to her normal self.

Seto found himself imagining the bright red collar around her neck with her name and he smirked slightly. The CEO shook his head when she opened the passenger seat and looked forward. Mokuba got in the back and they were off to go shopping.

"Hey, Seto where are we going to go shopping for clothes?" Mokuba asked.

"Where we always go." His brother stated dryly.

"Oh come on, that place is boring! Lets go to wal-mart!" The teen announced.

The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the street. "I did not hear that revolting name in my car." Seto hissed, not because the store was too common, but because the owner of all the wal-marts had threatened to take all Kaiba Corp products off his shelves if he did not get a say in the designs. Seto had won the deal over, of course, without any changes, but the man had caused him a lot of trouble and money.

"Oh come on, Seto. It's where all the non-rich common people go! It'll be awesome! And we won't waste as much money. Then after that, we can go to the mall!" Mokuba hyped.

"Fine." The CEO hissed, starting the car again. His younger brother cheered in the back, and Callie laughed slightly, smiling.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and they were standing in front of the sliding door of wal-mart. Mokuba smiled. "I'll get the buggy!" He announced, running inside. Callie laughed and followed, placing her arms on top of her head.

Seto followed behind her, watching, with his hands in his pockets.

They ventured through the aisles of the women's department. "You know, I usually buy my clothes from the men's department." Callie stated. "I remember that part of my life."

Mokuba looked at her. "You mean you _only_ wear guy clothes? You don't wear bras or underwear?!" He blurted out.

Callie turned a slight red. "No, I meant I buy my pants and shirts in the guys section."

"Oh, okay. We'll go there first then!" Mokuba exclaimed, making a U-turn around a rack of bathing suits and heading towards the men's wear.

"So, why do you buy guy pants and shirts? That's just weird." Mokuba asked.

"I don't know. I guess because they're baggy." She commented.

"Oh, ok!"

Callie and Mokuba looked throughout the men's section, searching for things for the girl. Seto watched them, mildly smiling at his younger brother's hyperness.

But, the CEO was more or less thinking about the evening and how it would play out. He was planning on keeping a low profile. Even at the restaurant they were going to, it was not completely _press _proof. Kaiba thought of wearing black, something simple yet with class, and that also looked good. A suit was out of the question, as it was too business like. And he wanted this dinner to be more personal.

Perhaps his leather pants would do best, and maybe a sleeveless black shirt. Now he needed a coat, something simple, but expensive. Surprising, Kaiba did not have a leather jacket. Most of his clothes were suits, and then his signature trench coat.

Seto caught himself smiling a bit more than usual when he thought of actually buying a motorcycle for the occasion. Kaiba needed to get his brain checked. He had always despised motorcycles, never liking the way they actually ran, and how carefree someone must have been to ride one. But, he could possibly tweak it to spark electricity, something than ran more on a battery than actual fuel.

He stopped suddenly, something black catching his eye. On a rack full of coats, a leather jacket hung, sticking slightly more out than the other. He picked up the sleeve and felt the material. It was actually real leather, something that was not supposed to be anywhere near such a low priced store as this one. He glanced at the size slightly before taking it off its hanger and dropping it in the buggy that Mokuba had abandoned.

The teen was now looking at cargo pants will Callie, probably thinking about getting matching pairs. They grabbed a few and tossed them in the buggy, covering the unnoticed leather jacket that his older brother had snuck unto the buggy.

They shopped for more T-shirts, until they finally traveled their way back to the women's department, where Mokuba helped Callie look for undergarments.

Seto watched in slight amusement as Callie stood there, embarrassed, telling Mokuba her size, and the child, unembarrassed, looked for clothing that matched the description. As the teen traveled to the other side of the rack, Callie followed him. But, Seto caught her glancing at a rack full of sundresses every now and then.

It was highly inappropriate for the season, as it was now moving into the fall, but yet there they were. Unknowingly, and now not paying any attention to Mokuba, Callie traveled over to the rack. She kept her hands in her pocket, but stared at one in particular. The girl tried not to reach out and grab it, but her temptations overgrew her willpower. She reached out and picked up a simple black dress, not seeing the CEO watching her from a distance.

He walked up to her slowly, not to alarm her. She looked at it, her eyes taking in its beauty. "Find something you like?" Seto asked, his cold blue eyes locking onto her rainbow ones.

The girl jumped, her black hair pouncing with her. She instantly let go of the dress, letting it fall back into the rack. They stared at each other for awhile, before Callie glanced passed him at Mokuba, putting more random _things _into the buggy.

"No, Mokuba!" She called, running over to him, as Mokuba dropped some sort of black and pink corset on the pile. Seto followed.

"What are you doing Mokuba? What is all this!" She demanded, eyes wide at the biggest stack of underclothes she had ever seen.

"Well, you had wandered off, so I was left to choose stuff for you. Besides, you need to be prepared for the future!" The teen chimed in, smiling. He glanced up at his cold brother and his smile grew wider and more evil.

Seto simply growled, understand what his younger brother meant, but not wanting to make a scene and be caught in the one store he hated the most.

"Mokuba, I can't have all this!" Callie protested.

The teen looked at the pile thoughtfully. "You're right." He said, surprisingly. Then he picked the most frilliest, ugliest, most random colored piece of underwear. "Green and Orange stripes are just not you." He said in the most gayest tone there ever was. Mokuba tossed the underwear back on the rack.

"Ok, we can go now!" He chimed, and pushed the buggy to the cash registers.

"Mokiba!" Callie groaned, following him. Seto watched as his brother skipped off. Just from that scene, Kaiba realized that his brother could have actually been gay. The thought had never crossed the older brother's mind before, but thinking about it now, it was strange. And that made the CEO curious.

But, his attention turned back to forgotten black dress on the rack. He glanced at it, then pulled out his cell to make a phone call.

By the time he caught up to the two, Mokuba was pulling things out of the buggy and folding them up neatly on the conveyer belt, making sure to set a pile of underclothes in between each pile of clothes.

The woman at the cash register was a older lady, big with a few birthmarks on her face. She stared dully at the strange people, her red hair pulled up into an old woman's bun.

Seto glared back at her, standing in front. He dared her to make one comment about what they were buying. Just one, so he could reach across and yank that disgusted look from her face.

After everything was rung up and placed back into the buggy, Seto pulled out his wallet and paid in cash, not wanting people to trace him back here. The woman continued to look dully at him, while she took the cash and gave him his change.

Kaiba followed Mokiba and Callie to the car. He allowed them to put everything in the truck and they headed back to the house, deciding not to go to the mall.

* * *

Coming home, the CEO allowed Callie and Mokuba to bring the things in while he headed up to his room. Seto had at least an hour before he had to be at the restaurant. He shut the door to his room and stripped his clothe off to get a shower.

He had not spend very long under the water, and stepped back into his room five minutes later.

Mokuba was sitting on his bed, staring up at the dark blue ceiling. "Hey, did you ever think of putting stars on this ceiling. It would look so cool." The teen said bluntly.

Kaiba blinked. "What are you doing in my room?"

Mokuba sat up and smiled at his brother. He held up the leather jacket. "Someone's got a date tonight." He said, his smile turning evil.

Seto turned to his dresser. "Yes, I do. Now would you mind leaving so I can get dressed."

The teen hopped off the bed. "So who is it?" He asked.

The older brother paused for a second. "An old friend." He finally said, looking over at his brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally, another chapter! I hope you guys like this one, I thought it was hilarious. I think I'm going to have Mokuba be the comic relief in this story, as he can easily embarrass Seto and get away with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or the female characters in this chapter.**

* * *

Seto waited, silently. The restaurant was simple and beautiful, but extremely high class. He had taken off his leather jacket when he arrived and set it beside him on the booth. Taking in a deep breath, he picked up his wine glass and took another swallow of the soured beverage.

"Um, excuse me?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He did not look up to peer over at the woman at the entrance. He knew it was unmistakably her. "I'm here to see a young man, but I do not know who." The girl spoke.

Seto could imagine the man looking up and smiling. "Of course, Miss. We have been expecting you. Right this way." The waiter spoke. The CEO took another sip of his wine and looked up just in time to find a girl with long silvery, lavender hair. Their eyes met, and Seto put on a half smirk, one that he had presented to her in the past.

Her eyes grew in shock, and then in horror. "No…" She whispered. She had tried so hard to get away from him, to run away from all this, but she should have known who she was dealing with. Seto never forgot about it. And having her profile show up at a dating agency was not where he had pictured finding her. But, the means were merely details.

"Not… you." The girl spat out quickly. She dropped the shawl that hung off her shoulders, backed up and knocked a few drinks off of a nearby table.

Seto took another sip of his wine and stood up. He picked up his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder, and walked towards her.

"No, you can't-" She huffed, backing farther away. "NO!" She screamed, finally coming to her senses. "Not you! Any one but you!" She screamed. "Anyone but Seto Kaiba!" She screamed, finally falling down on her bum.

Everyone gasped and turned towards the icy brunette, now glaring at his date. She was always a problem, but never the less, a challenge. He had to get out of here quick, before the press arrived and announced to the world that he was "seeing someone."

He reached down and took the girl's hand, pulling her to her feet. She might have fought back, if it wasn't for the glass high heels and silver dress wrapped tightly around her body. He had also taken the rage out of her years ago.

"Lets get out of here." Seto said, more of a suggestion than an actual command.

The girl yanked her hand away. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She screamed.

Seto glared, slightly peeved. "Thanks to another one of your grand screw ups, the press will be here in five minutes to confirm I was actually at a private restaurant with a woman. Now lets go." He grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the door. She, surprising, did not fight back.

"Besides." Seto said, less harshly. "This is still a date." He almost wanted to smile as he led the old acquaintance out of the restaurant.

* * *

Renami Safiya was curled up in the corner of the booth, across from Seto. He rested his arms on the table, feeling more like a commoner than ever before. The small pizza in front of the two had gone untouched and was now cold.

He had taken her to a small diner that her and Joey used to hang out at. It must have been three years since she had disappeared on him, wanting nothing to do with anyone of her friends from before and simply to get away and forget about what happened.

Kaiba assumed the only real person she would enjoy seeing would be Mokuba, the innocent little boy now grown into an irritating teen, though just as cute.

Renami wore his jacket around her shoulders, being forced to in the car when she was freezing. He waited for her to say something, but somehow already knew that she would not, nor would she look at him.

"Why did your profile show up at a dating agency?" Seto asked, being blunt.

Renami hissed at him. "That's all you want to know! No 'Hello, Renami, nice to see you.' Or, 'sorry for abandoning you years ago, I really screwed up then!'" She yelled at him.

Seto crossed his arms, showing her a slight smirk. "I didn't abandon you. Last I remember, you disappeared without a word. No one has heard from you since. And then you show up on a piece of paper in front of my face during a meeting. How does that happen?" He asked

"What the hell are you doing at a freakin dating place anyway!? I thought you were too good for that. Or did you finally move up from hookers to actual women!" She hissed.

Seto raised a slight eyebrow. This was the argument he was expecting, but he was indeed unprepared for her to act so differently. "I haven't hired a hooker in years. As for me and the dating agency, just think of it as a strategic career move." He said. That was exactly how he thought of it.

"Career move!" She hissed. "You're always about business. You make me sick, you stuck up snot nosed rich ass. And how can you treat a girl as business. Are you looking for some pretty woman to hang off your arm during business parties!"

"No." He said sternly. "I have actually gone out of my way to make sure the public does not find out about this."

"Then what! Why are you here? Why did you pick me of all people! Why!?" She screeched at him.

"Is it wrong to request a presence with an old friend?" He asked calmly.

"We're not friends." She hissed in a low voice, turning her head away from him.

"If you really don't want to be here, then have you not left yet?" He asked

Renami glared at him. Then she stood up and slipped her shoes back on. "Fine." She hissed, and stormed off to the door.

Seto jumped up and went after her. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She yanked it away and whirled around to face him. "What do you want!" She hissed.

"My jacket." He said, holding his hand out. Renami steamed and threw off his jacket. She stormed out the door. Seto picked it up and went after her. This was not what he was expecting.

He caught her outside, waiting for a taxi. Seto walked up to her and took her hand, gripping it tight. "Come on." He said, taking her away from where she was standing.

"Where are you taking me!" She hissed, trying to free herself.

"You're apartment." He stopped at his car and opened the passenger door for her. She glared at him, but surprisingly got in.

Seto got in the drivers side and started the car. He took her to her apartment and stopped in front of it.

She looked out the window and reached for the handle. Seto locked the doors, tracing his cold eyes over her figure. She turned to hiss at him.

"Seto! Just leave me alone!" She yelled.

"I want to talk." He said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about. What happened is in the past and I thought you had forgotten about that!" She hissed, clenching her fists.

"There is something to talk about, and what makes you think I forgot. You think I would forget something like that!" He hissed back at her. "I am not-" He was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone

He answered it. "What Mokuba!" He yelled.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see how things were going, you know, check up on ya. Figure out when you would be home." The teen said calmly, though Callie was yelling at Mokuba in the background, he was probably teasing her.

"Mokuba, I am busy!" Seto yelled and hung up the phone. Renami was already out of the car, heading towards the apartment buildings. Seto got out and chased after her.

He reached her at the door and grabbed her arm, turning her around. "What do you-" She had started to say, but Kaiba had pressed her body up against his and kissed her, viciously, like before. The girl did not kiss back, and he allowed her to yank herself away from him.

"Seto, just stop! Leave me alone!" She yelled, throwing open the doors and heading up the stairs. Seto followed her, allowing her enough room to reach her apartment.

She stopped at the door and pulled out the keys. "Don't" Seto said, as she was about to put her key into the door. She spun around and slapped him, clean across the face. "What do you want Seto! Do you want to fuck me! Is that it! Like before! Did you expect everything to go back to normal! Like I would just give in to you! Did you expect me to be your stupid little toy!" She screamed at him.

They stayed silent for awhile, Seto turned away from her blow. She had gotten weaker. Was the fight really dragged out of her? And by who?

She stilled looked at him, waiting to see what he would do next. Seto looked back at her and she was shoved up against her door. He held her wrist down by her side, gripping them tight as his eyes burned furry into hers, an inch away. He was mad, now.

"I just wanted to talk." He hissed, slowly. "But, no." He tightened his grip. "You had to make a fuss and make a scene over meeting a friend." He waited, slightly, for her to say some comeback at him.

He could feel her heartbeat, she was scared. The fight really was gone. Seto did not want this. He wanted to meet with her, catch up from the last few years. Maybe he did expect her to let him in, maybe he was overconfident that she would be just like before. But, there was no reason they could not talk. He was willing, for the first time ever, to open up to her. He had missed their quarrels, the snappy comebacks from this girl.

Seto loosened his grip slightly and softened his gaze. He closed the gap between them and kissed her cheek. Trailing down her neck, he left soft kisses to her collar bone. She did not move, and he expected her to.

"Renami." He said softly and waited for a response. He was expecting to be pushed off any minute. But, she stayed still, quiet as ever. His eyes traveled back to hers, and he kissed her lips, biting at her lower one. But, she did not kiss back, did not respond to him.

Seto let go of her wrists and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her away from the door. He ran his hand down her front, stopping under her ribs to make her purr. Renami moaned into him, arching her back and finally kissed him back. But, it did not last long.

She kneed him in the groin and stepped away as he fell to the floor, with a slight groan. "Not every one gets what they want, Seto. Not even you." She hissed, unlocking her apartment.

"This isn't over, Safiya." Seto hissed lowly, on his hands and knees. "I will get you back for this." He warned, and the door to her apartment was slammed shut.

* * *

By the time he came home, it was passed midnight. He had driven for hours, trying not to go back to her apartment and drag her out of it. He had actually stopped at a park and walked around for awhile, letting off some steam.

She had really changed. She still had her cursing tongue, but something about her had changed. And Seto actually thought about what he had done wrong, if he _had_ done anything wrong.

Now in his bedroom, he emptied the contents of his pockets and tore off his shirt. Walking over to his dresser, he noticed a white box sitting next to Callie's collar.

It must have been the dress he told Roland to buy. He would wait to present it to Callie, maybe at the same time he did her collar.

Seto shook his head and tore off the rest of his clothes. He had too much work to worry about everything that had happened today. He needed rest, and everything would seem less important in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha! Another chapter done! Renami Safiya if one of PrincessNala's characters. If you want to know about hers and Seto's past, read "I can't believe I love you" by PrincessNala. Their past does not follow the storyline directly, but you can get an understanding of how they were to each other.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor the rights to the female OC characters in this chapter.**

* * *

The CEO was awakened the next morning by an under aged immature devil jumping on his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Seto!" The teen yelled.

Kaiba let out a low warning growl, and covered his head with the sheets. "Mokuba, you five seconds to get out of my room before I decide I want to be an only child." The older brother hissed.

Mokuba laughed and jumped off Seto. He ran to the door and stepped out of his room, but did not leave the doorway. "Oh, come on Seto! I need a ride to school!" He yelled.

Seto pushed the covers away from his face and glared at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning. He did not need to wake up for another fifteen minutes. "Go get Roland, he is supposed to take you to school in the morning." He stated, before closing his eyes again.

He did not have enough time to even think about sleep before his brother ran back into the room and jumped on him again, landing hard on the CEO's side. A slight groan was heard from the man, and he slowly sat up, glaring at Mokuba the whole time.

The teen just smiled. "I can't. Roland is sick. His niece called in last night to tell us. Didn't she call you?" He asked.

Seto had ignored all phone calls last night after leaving Safiya's apartment. "No." He simply stated, throwing the covers off him to stand up. "Get out so I can get dressed." He ordered, still only slightly awake.

"Ok!" The teen yelled, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, Kaiba was ready to leave, and him and Mokuba were standing in the doorway of Callie's bedroom.

"She looks so peaceful." Mokuba whispered.

"Let her sleep. I will check up on her later." Seto said. He reached for the door handle and closed the door. Mokuba turned and headed down the hallway, Kaiba following behind him.

"Can we get some breakfast before you drop me off from school? I know this great diner that you'll just love!" Mokuba asked in a sweet voice.

* * *

"C'mon, you're not drinking it. I want it!" Seto sighed, pushed the half-empty coffee mug across the table to Mokuba, and leaned back in his chair. Mokuba grabbed the hot brew and took a deep gulp. Seto had to smirk when Mokuba's face contorted into a grimace of disgust. Noisily, he swallowed the mouthful of coffee, then stuck his tongue out. "Blech, that is nasty. You should've TOLD me there wasn't any sugar in it, Seto," he frowned.

"Coffee," Kaiba said softly, "is a drug, not a dessert." He suddenly noticed that he was cast in shadow. "We're fine, thanks," he said, leaning to the side and flicking his eyes up to acknowledge the waitress that had just shown up.

"NO, we're NOT," Mokuba cut in. "Can I have, like, fifty packets of sugar?"

The tall, slightly dark woman smiled. "Sure thing, sweet pea. Anything else?"

Mokuba faltered. "Um...what else do you put in coffee to make it NOT gross?"

She tossed Kaiba a look. "Isn't it a little early for that kid to be hooked on caffiene?"

"He does whatever he wants." The CEO commented dryly.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers in triumph. "Ha! I DO know you! You're that guy who was in here last night with that other girl!"

So that little date had not been as anonymous as he had hoped. "I'm sorry, but I do not remember you."

"You wouldn't have. I was working another table that night. But you two ain't exactly regulars. What are you doing in a greasy spoon like this?" She leaned onto the table.

"I believe that is none of your business." He stated. Then his eyes stole another glance at her profile. "I could ask you the same thing."

This made her smile in a sad way. "I'm just a girl going through hard times. That's what life's all about." She cast a critical eye on his clothes. "Although by the looks of THAT outfit, I don't guess you WOULD get it, huh?"

This irritated Kaiba. He glared up at the waitress, and found himself arguing with her. "I happen to think this jacket is very appropriate for most of my social occasions."

Now, she laughed in a deep, throaty way that instantly intrigued him. "No woman in your life to help you out with wardrobe, am I right?"

Kaiba growled slightly. For someone such as herself to read him as easily as she did, bothered him. But, maybe she was not just some waitress.

"Oi, Kiki!" interrupted a sharp, accented voice from the kitchen. "Get offa yer lazy bum and start bussin' da tables, STAT."

Visibly, her face shifted to an expression of extreme irritation. "Gotcha, Ronnie. Just giving the kid coffee and a talkin' to!" she shouted over her shoulder. On second thought, he could never picture her doing any other job than this one.

"I don't pays ya to yap, I pays ya to serve food!"

Raking a hand through her short, spiky hair, she rose from the table and faced the nearly-forgotten Mokuba. "So that's sugar, and a little cream and cinnamon to make things sweet," she said with a wink.

"Sure." Mokuba was looking at Kaiba quizzically, waiting for his brother to tell him no. "That sounds okay, I guess."

She started to shimmy away from the table, when Kaiba extended a hand.

"Wait."

She spun on her heel and placed a hand against her hip. "What now? I'm on the clock, sweet pea."

"Uh..." Suddenly at a loss for words, Kaiba failed to say anything. He was caught off guard by her sudden snapping and the way she called him _sweet pea_. Seto Kaiba was _never_ caught off guard, nor was he ever out of words to say to such a commoner like her.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Come on, come on." Still, the words wouldn't come. She stared into his eyes for a moment, then spoke. "Kiahu."

This snapped him out of it. "What?"

"You wanted to ask my name, right? It's Kiahu." She flicked him a grin, then bustled into the kitchen.

Sinking back into his chair, Kaiba relaxed. "Kiahu, then." He spoke softly, the gears turning in his head.

Mokuba was not amused. "So, you wanna tell me what THAT was all about, Seto?"

Suddenly shifting back into _normal_ mode, Kaiba sat up straight. "No." He hooked his finger into the mug, slid it back over to himself, and gulped the bitter, now-cold brew down, against Mokuba's protests. "Let's go, Mokuba."

* * *

Dropping Mokuba off at the school, the teen had dragged Seto into the building, hoping for him and his teacher to start up a conversation before school started. However, the younger brother was disappointed to learn that his teacher was absent and they had been given a substitute: An old man who used to teach at the school who had a grudge against Kaiba.

Seto left his brother in his classroom and walked down the empty halls back to his car, after the bell had already rung.

Suddenly, a girl came running around the corner and crashed into the CEO. She fell to the ground, dropping her books and papers. Kaiba was ready to growl and yell at her, but he stopped and watched as the girl moved around, trying to quickly pick her things up.

"I am so sorry, mister. I did not see you there at all." She apologized. Seto knelt down and picked up her last book before she could reach it. His eyes met her as they stood up, and she stood frozen in place.

"S-Seto Kaiba!" She announced, with surprised. Her greenish blue eyes grew wide at her amazement.

Seto could not help but smirk. "The one and only." He said in soft low tone, looking at her. Her gaze softened and she let out a small sigh, pushing her medium brown hair off her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said as she took her book back. Kaiba caught himself still lost in her beautiful orbs, and bit his tongue to keep his face from turning red. What was wrong with him?

"May name is Kayla." She stuck out her hand. "I have class with your little brother, Mokuba. He has been begging me to come over and play video games with him sometime."

"I am sure we can arrange sometime." Kaiba said, shocked to hear the words coming out of his mouth. But, his features did not falter as he shook her hand.

"I need to get to class. It was nice meeting the CEO of the world's greatest gaming corporation." She blushed as she said those words, rushing her sentences from excitement.

Seto only nodded in agreement and watched her hurry down the hallway, her mini skirt bobbing as she ran.

* * *

He checked up on Callie quickly, finding her in the kitchen, eating breakfast. She muttered off her plans to do nothing the whole day and allowed Kaiba to finally leave for work. But, that was not where he ended up.

Instead, he glanced at the crumbled up piece of paper in his hand, mentally checking the address again before pressing the door bell for the third time.

He heard a slightly familiar voice yell through the house. "I'm coming! Restez en ligne!" A woman yelled. Seto barely recognized the second language as French, but he was not sure what she had said.

The door was yanked open, and a very tired, very worried Alana stood glaring out at the person who had decided to bother her. "Mr. Kaiba?" She asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

The CEO was surprised slightly to see Mokuba's teacher opening the door to his employee's house. "I am here to see Roland." He said. "I believe I have the wrong house." He said, and almost immediately turned away.

"No, this is Roland's house, please come in." The woman sighed. She must have been taking care of the old man all night. The girl did not look like she had slept all night.

Alana moved away from the door and allowed Seto in. He walked into the living room, glancing at the clean modern furniture in the living room. Alana closed the door behind him and sighed. She made no moved to straighten her messed up hair, nor did she give any excuse for her wrinkled clothes.

"Sorry about the condition of the house, I have not been able to clean it, tending to Roland and all." She said. The house looked better than clean. The woman walked into the kitchen. "So, how do you know my uncle?" She asked.

Seto took off his shoes and hung his coat on the coat rack near the entrance. "He is my personal assistant." Kaiba said. He walked into the kitchen to find Alana making a pot of coffee. It had to have been the fifth pot she had consumed that day.

"Oh, he never told me who he worked for, only that his employer was a young, pigheaded boy." She laughed slightly. "I never thought he would be talking about _the _Seto Kaiba." She admitted. The girl turned around to face Seto. She sighed again and cast her eyes to the ground. "I found him on the floor in the doorway to his house. He had fallen and knocked himself out. We were supposed to have dinner last night. But, instead I ended up taking him to his room. I called a house doctor to come and check up on him. He said that Roland had suffered from a heart condition, and that he was lucky to be alive." She bit her quivering lip, trying not to cry in front of Kaiba.

"May I see him?" Seto asked, cautiously, not wanting to upset her any more. Alana nodded.

She pushed herself off the counter. "He is back in his room." She said, walking passed him.

Seto followed her down the hallway to a dark room. The blinds were closed and the room smelled of a strange stillness, like nothing had lived there for years. Dust seemed to cover everything, including the old man in the bed.

He looked peaceful, resting. His body barely gave a sign that he was breathing. Seto heard a gulp from the girl behind him and she left him alone in the room with Roland.

Kaiba walked up to the bed, looking down at the man that had always been loyal to him. Roland had taken care of the CEO during hard times and he was the only person who had put up with Seto besides Mokuba.

Kaiba was not sure what to feel for the man. Disappointment and remorse were no emotions that flashed through his head. Seto turned away from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door.

He walked back into the kitchen. Alana had her back turned to him, sobbing quietly. Seto moved up to her and set a hand on her shoulder. The girl instantly turned around and threw her arms around him, crying harder.

"It'll be okay. I will make sure he gets the treatment he needs." Kaiba said, reassuringly. His voice still held no emotion, but the harshness was gone.

The girl pulled away slowly, turning away from him. "I am sorry you had to be bothered by this setback." She said. Alana clutched her mug and slipped passed him, shading her eyes. She moved over to the couch and sat down. "It must be a burden for you, having to go out of your way to check up on him when you have a company to run." She apologized.

Seto followed her, sitting down next to her. "I choose to come and check up one my best employee. And for the record, I care about Roland just as much as you do." He spoke quietly, but his words were harsh.

Alana let out another sob and turned away from him. "Why are you even here?" She asked. Seto grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her into his lap. He pressed her body against his and held her tightly.

"Because he took care me when I had fallen." Seto whispered to her. Her chest raised and lowered itself, slowing down as she tried to control her tears.

"Shhh. Everything will be okay. Don't worry. Rest, now." He whispered, and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note: AHHH! What is Seto doing! First the girl at the bar, and then Mokuba's classmate, and now his teacher! What is he playing at! I'm going to find out, that two-timing….six-timing bastard! Hehe, lol. I hope you like this one. The girl from the diner, Kiahu, is Me Vicky's character, and girl from the school, Kayla, is CuteandSweet's character, and Alana is Stephen Cardin's character, which I forgot to mention before. Oh, and the part in the diner was mostly written by Me Vicky, but edited by me. And the part when Seto ran into the girl at the school was CuteandSweet's idea, but I made some adjustments to it.**

**Seto Kaiba: Hm**

**Author: Six timing jerk...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

A soft moan was heard throughout the small apartment, and blue eyes flickered open, allowing the pupils to adjust to the bright lighting within the room. He took a deep breath, but it was suddenly cut short, as the rest of the air in his lungs was pushed out under the weight laying on top of his chest.

Kaiba's eyes shot open and he looked down at the dark silky hair sprawled across his chest, and the small figure attached to it. He sighed and moved slowly underneath her as not to disturb her resting body. Seto worked his phone out of his pants pocket and glanced at the time displayed within the small little screen of his flip phone. He cursed, as quietly as he could. But, the sounds still felt like he had shouted the word.

It was well past five.

How long had he slept? And what was he doing in this strange apartment, with a woman sleeping on top of him.

The last thing he remembered was holding Mokuba's… teacher...

Alana.

He cursed again and slowly moved himself out from underneath her. Seto stood up and looked down at the sleeping girl. She was crying, and she needed someone. He just happened to be there.

For the first time, the CEO groaned loudly and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He quickly checked his cell, oddly finding no messages, and hurried out the door, only stopping for a second to slip his shoes on and grab his coat.

* * *

Her arms moved delicately, slow and weightless. She raised her hands, adding elegance, and forming a slight oval above her head. Leaning her body to the side, she pushed her arm out to reach in front of her, while the other stretched slowly to pull her body back to its original form. Her middle shifted so her chest was towards the floor and her back was arched as far as it could go. Her leg lifted off the floor in a slow motion, softly reaching up higher than her waist, with her foot pointed and arched to mimic that of her back. The other foot raised the girl off the floor, even if only a few inches, and she seemed to float in that position.

The music suddenly altered its soothing course to that of a more upbeat rhythm, and the girl dropped her stance and allowed her legs to slip her body to the floor, in a full splits. She carelessly arched her back again and laid her chest against her leg, reaching out her arms, and then relaxing them to rest softly above her head. Her arms formed an oval and her back arched again, raising her body and head to look up, with a distant stare lingering behind those careless eyes.

She quickened her pace and stood, with majesty and royalty. Her arms assumed their silk oval and her feet once again picked her up off the ground. She raised one leg up until her pointed toe rested slightly behind her other knee. Her body spun, slowly at first, but it quickened after the first turn. She allowed her foot to touch the ground before it snapped back up in its position behind her knee. Her head looked towards the long windows of the studio, and it snapped back in its place at each turn she made. Her body spun in place for a moment, but then began to move closer to the other side of the room each time she set her foot down.

The music stopped suddenly, and the girl only took a second to drop her stance and lowered her hands in front of her waist. Once the music blasted with a loud introductory noise, she pushed her self up and leaped into the air, spreading her legs as far as they would go. She touched back down and pulled her feet in close to each other, raising her arms once again. Her toes danced and moved lightly, turning her body slowly. She paused in her position, arched her back and reached down, touching her hand to the floor.

Her fingers gripped a misshaped wooden cylinder, carved and curved, connected to sharpened steel and her body shot back up, raising the weapon high above her head and stepping her feet apart. The body turned, wildly and in tune with the rhythm, moving her closer to the center. She slowed, bend one knee, while stretching her other leg farther away across the floor. The sword hung closer to the straight leg, her other arm forming a half circle above her head. Toes swept across the floor quickly, moving around her body, and turning her within an imaginary circle.

Steel circled her body, clinging closely to the warmth as it moved upward. She flung the sword out and moved it around her own rhythms. The blade was allowed to be dangerously close to her body as the girl moved. Her steps were strong, leaping into the air; she spun her body like an ice skater and landed on her toe. Steel continued to move as the girl froze like a statue. Allowing the arms their most needed stretch, they swung around the sword, and then swung the sword around, moving her body along with them.

The sword was flung to the sky, as it spun upward, and the body was yanked to the ground, spreading the legs apart. The chest was pulled to her leg, hands forming around the ankle. And her body move, rolled to side so fast, she was able to lift her hips upward, gripping the sword with her hand and spinning it around before it came closer to her body.

Movement was made at the doorway, and another body shifted its weight as the girl turned her back. A silver coat slid off the shoulders and slipped to the floor, resting down on a pair of sleek black shoes.

As her body rose, and the sword clung to her side, her arm arched her body back into the warmth of another figure. A slight jolt came from the touch, but her body was soon held by stronger arms. She rested in them slightly, and another's fingers found theirs interlocked with hers. She allowed herself to be turned, raising her leg behind her knee, and met the eyes of her captor.

Nothing was shown in them, like the simple blue water that moved majestically against the shores of the night sky.

And he moved like the ocean, always supporting her, and making her movements longer, stronger and higher.

She twirled out of this intruders embrace, but the sword was swiped from her fingers, and rested within his grip. The fight was on as his eyes traced her body, waiting for a movement while posed in such a calm position.

She circled around his body before entering it again, allowing herself to be held. Her arm traced his and slipped to his hand, gripping the sword over his. She tried to control his by slipping her own hand around his waist. Eyes peered at her and she was lost in the deep ocean. Her hand was moved up to his shoulder, and he regained her composer by running his hand down her back, arching it away from him. Hand resting on her lower back, he held her before she snapped back up to him.

The girl took two steps back, twirled around the other figure, and came back to his embrace with a flash of silver. The sword was brought up and it met her dagger. The eye seemed to mock her distantly and she spun away again.

But, a hand was placed upon hers and pulled her into another spin. The sword no longer present, the figure lifted the girl off the ground, and leaped into the air along with her. She landed on the floor and turned to face him, separating her body from his.

She placed silver between them and swiped at the man's neck, majestically. His hand easily caught the weapon and he lifted the girl up once more, her waist attaching to his hip. He spun around, turning her along with him. And as he slowed, her body turned, loosening his grip, and touching her feet to the floor. She still turned, no longer holding her weapon, and closed her eyes to the man. His presence was never that far, and as she slowed, the girl spun on one leg, kicking her other up to knock the weapon from his hand.

Her body was pulled to his, and she pulled out another, smaller dagger, whisking it around his head. He picked her up once again and looked into her eyes as she rested the armed hand on his back.

Before she could attack her intruder, he turned her around, wrapping his grip around her arm and pulling it to her back, taking the weapon as well.

His wrist flicked up ever slow slightly into her hair, and it came tumbling down out of its braided crown to her back. She turned herself to face the man as she felt the weight fall, and was almost surprised to see how close this man was.

Her legs slid in between his as she seemed to fall to the floor. He caught her, however, and allowed her to rest in his arm a foot above the ground as he lunged beside.

The other arm was flung to the ceiling to grasp the falling object, and it was brought to her neck, right as the music ended, with no emotion in his ocean blue eyes.

Clapping was heard from the door and the man flicked his eyes up slightly to find a crowd of people standing there, watching them.

The girl below him was steaming. She shoved the man away and stood up, yelling. "Chto za huy! How dare you! I've never been so insulted in my life! You can't just come in here and show off! Bakapor! Bakapor! Chto za huy! You know nothing of dancing! Nothing!" Her accent was Russian, but the words were unclear to the man. Though, he assumed she was cursing at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again! Dalbaiyob!" She yelled. She turned her back on the man and walked away.

"Seto!" a child's voice screamed, and the boy ran to his brother. He hugged the CEO and smiled up at him. Kaiba was still watching the woman to pay any attention, though.

She scooped down to pick up her weapons, gracefully doing so. Her captured hair that he had let go was a beautiful blonde that shined and reflected from the sun shining in through the windows. The girl was light on her feet, and swayed as she went, her hair following the rhythm of her body. She small, but it was hard to tell the way the woman presented herself. Strong, yet she was soft. She could hold her own weight and pick herself up, but the girl must not have been above ninety pounds.

"Seto! I had no idea you knew how do dance!" His brother gasped again, bringing the CEO back to reality. "You were awesome. I've never seen anyone perform so nicely like you did. And no has ever been able compete against Valentina! You were wonderful!" Seto looked at his younger brother.

Mokuba was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and long black dance pants. He wore a blue button up shirt tied in the front with his sleeves rolled up. His stockings were blue and he wore black ballet slippers over them. And the kid's hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His grey-blue eyes were brightened by the child's smile. **(Author's Note: For those of you who have seen the anime Princess Tutu, yes he looks exactly Fakir in his ballet outfit, minus the hatred.)**

A girl caught up to Mokuba, and wrapped a slim arm around his. She wore a simple black long sleeve leotard with a dark green wrap around skirt, white tights and pinks ballet slippers. She smiled up at Seto for a moment, then looked past him at the Russian girl. "Valentina Petrova. She's the greatest ballerina I've ever known. And her movements with those swords are so dangerous, she's really daring. What you saw here was nothing compared to when she actually performs." She looked back up at Kaiba. "And she called you some pretty bad words back there. You really showed her up. No one has ever done that before."

Seto looked back at the girl. She was placing her weapons back on their rack. Looking forward again, he eyes the girl with the golden hair and green eyes, and the way she delicately held his brother's arm. "Sorry, I'm late." He said bluntly, looking towards the door and walking past them.

"It's alright. Roland usually picks me up, I figured you had lost track of time." Mokuba said with a smile. "You must have been busy at the office." He added.

Seto realized he hadn't been at the office all day. He mentally cursed at himself and retrieved his things at the door.

The girls seemed to giggle as he approached them, and he gave them a once over icy glare. Two girls held his coat and shoes. "Here are your things, Mr. Kaiba." They both said, and giggled after that. The CEO snatched the items out of the girls' hands without even looking at them, and walked out of the room.

Mokuba followed suit, and they were soon outside.

His older brother stopped for a moment to lean against a wall and slip his shoes on. The girl still held onto Mokuba's arm, but she wore a warm, very expensive coat over her dance clothes, and had slipped on some brown clogs. Her dance bag was slung over her shoulder and she smiled at the older bother. "It was nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba talks about you all the time." She said, and her cheeks turned a slight red.

The girl removed her arm from his younger brother and skipped down the concrete stairs of the dance studio. "Bye, Mokie!" She called, turning slightly to wave to his younger brother, before stopping to get into a limousine.

Mokuba blushed at the girl's nickname for him and waved back.

Seto still leaned against the wall and they watched his friend leave.

"Mokie?" Seto asked, looking at his brother, who turned a deeper shade of red.

The young teen scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, Rin likes to call me that. She teases me a lot."

"Rin?"

Mokuba smiled. "Her name is actually Serenity, but I like calling her Rin, because she hates it. And sometimes Re Re if I really want to make her mad." The younger brother explained. His voice seemed to mature from just a few minutes ago when he had ran to hug his brother. The kid was growing up fast.

"I see" was all Kaiba could say. He turned and walked to the car, his brother following next to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys really like it! I worked so hard on the dancing, I hope I nailed your character, Sjeherazade. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. Homework, and I'm still not caught up! But I thought you guys really needed another chapter to read. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and I threw a relationship in there for Mokuba just for kicks and giggles, and yes it is the same Serenity we all know about. Oh, and what do you guys think of Seto Kaiba being a complete and utter player with these girls that he meets?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the female character in this chapter.**

_/This writing represents flashbacks./_

* * *

Closing her eyes, wheels turned as images began to slowly come together into something sensible... tangible. The low humming of the monitor no longer seemed an annoyance in the silence, but a whisper of a lullaby.

_/He had stood there, looking uninterested at the book placed in his hands. So distant and not even paying attention to the teen who ranted on about something or other next to him. His eyes were a bright blue that seemed to stand out on the grey tone. The boy wandered off somewhere and she had grown disinterested in the event before her._

_Movement was made before her eyes and she flicked them up to look at him, who had just sat to look as if he was interested in a magazine he had just picked up._

"_It's amazing how kids are allowed to do whatever they want now in days." She commented, turning her attention back to the book in her hand._

_The young man had looked at her. "Hm?" His eyes traveled up passed the girl to possibly look at the younger boy with him who was possibly causing trouble somewhere else. "Oh." He looked back down at the magazine. "Mokuba does what he wants. He wouldn't be himself if I controlled him." He commented quietly. The young man threw the magazine down on the table in between them._

_She felt his eyes upon her, tracing her body. It felt weird, no one had ever really done that before to her, not with that kind of coldhearted look. She liked it…possibly…maybe. She could not tell._

"_You look familiar." He spoke, and his words were deep. She did not know him, therefore he should not know her. "Hitoriko Aiyami." He added, and the girl looked up at him._

_How did he know her?_

"_I've read one of your books, though it was quite slow and unreal for my taste." She still looked at the man, unable to decode whether his last sentence was meant to be harsh or not._

"_I am sorry, but I do not have the pleasure in knowing who you are." Aiyami spoke._

_The man reached his hand across the table and offered it to her. "Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." He spoke, his words full of confidence. They seemed to move her. But, it was only a name._

_She took his hand, and shook it slowly, still unsure on how to react. Pulling away, she looked down at the floor, and picked at her dark skirt. "Like the company?" She asked._

"_Something like that, yes." He answered her. His words were still unclear. He still looked at her in that strange way._

"_So what would a small time writer like yourself be doing here at a local library?" He asked._

_Looking up at him again, she searched those eyes for an answer as to what he was doing. It did not seem just like a simple conversation. It seemed forced from his part. But, she could not fully read him. Looking down at the book on her lap, she shrugged. "Just reading."_

_He glanced down at the book and raised an eyebrow. "Just reading? Books like those are not simply 'just read' by any commoner." He flicked his eyes back up to meet hers. "I'm sure you could find some other way to spend your morning."_

"_Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?" She leaned forward and leaned on the book in her lap. "And what should I be spending my morning doing, since you seem to not like my reading material?"_

_His smirk was small, but effective, as his eyes seemed to glaze over her and flash. "Something more interesting…" He trailed, and his eyes glided to the floor, as if in a slight shame._

_The young man stood and looked down at her. "How about something to eat?" He asked._

_Her reaction could hardly be called surprise, but it had a similar affect on her. She laughed slightly in a mooching tone. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked._

_Both of his hands slid into his pockets. "Perhaps." He spoke, looking away. _

_She shook her head and seemed to laugh again. "We just much met."_

"_Hitoriko, haven't you ever done anything spontaneous before?" H asked, looking her up and down._

_He called her by her last name, and it seemed so impersonal, so unemotional. He did not even address her as 'Miss'._

"_Well…" She stood, and picked up her back. "I suppose not." She smiled at him slightly._

_Her back hitting the soft grass lightly, she seemed to let out a small giggle as he landed upon her./_

Breath became clear in her mind. Warmth caressed her outline, yet it could hardly be called warm. That smell... calming? It soothed her once agitated soul from what had to be done. The soft whispers seemed unreal to anyone but herself. Colors swirled in a vortex of rainbows until finally becoming clear, as the touch became fire.

_/Soft fingertips crawled along her skin under the silk material of her skirt./_

Heart rate quickened, yet breath never escaped her. Azure orbs flashed.

_/His breath was upon her, biting into her own. "Tell me, Hitoriko, do you trust me?"/_

She felt like falling. A jolt hit her as her eyes snapped open, grasping for breath and in the process clutching the edge of her desk and taking a stand out of her seat.

The action sent the rolling chair gliding across the small office.

_/His skin against her own./_

Why...?

_/Hands pulled through her hair./_

Why must he even appear in her place of sanctuary? Or peace?

_/His own taste mixed with hers./_

Her shoulders sunk inward as her weight began to shift more-so onto the desk. She allowed a foul curse to omit from her lips, head swayed down. Eyes closed once more at another attempt at peace yet, even then she knew it wouldn't come.

_/So soft and caring…/_

Her heart's speed was still vigorous within her chest, seeming to attack her chest in an alarming rate. The small quakes were evidence of it.

_/And his eyes were as cold as the winter's snow…/_

"Even now, why must I long for someone..."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys really liked it. It's rare for me to update one night after the other, but this one was easy to write. Actually, SinDRegrests911 wrote most of it, so the credit goes to her. (It was her character as well!) I just wrote the parts that in between the slash marks and italicized. Please review and let me know what you think. And I am working on getting everyone's character up here, so please be patient!**

**Bjjoke**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or the female characters in this chapter.**

* * *

Mokuba said nothing about his disappearance in the morning. He had only smiled when Seto had come back to take him to school. The teen had not reacted to his older brother's misbehavior, even though it was only slightly out of place to the average human.

He walked along the sidewalk of downtown, allowing the nice soft wind to blow against his face. He never left his office for anything, during the day. Today seemed to be different.

Leaving his coat at the office, he closed his eyes to the sun attracted to his black attire.

He breathed in the clean air, and felt a slight smile forming at his lips.

Seto was suddenly knocked to the ground, landing hard on the concrete. He opened his eyes to find two beautiful orbs staring at him with shock placed on her expression and a tint of red growing on her cheeks.

"I am so sorry." The girl pushed herself off of him.

Seto sat up and stood. "No, it was my fault." He offered the girl his hand and watched her pick up some sort of fantasy book off the ground.

She took his hand and stood. Smiling, the girl spoke. "Well, when you have your head stuck in a book like I always do, bumping into people becomes an everyday event." She said.

He felt himself forcing back a smile to the girl. Although, it might have been a decade, the woman who stood before him could not have been any other woman that the one he knew so easily. "Retalia." Her name rolled off his tongue so easily.

She was surprised, then the girl blushed. "I didn't think the 'new' CEO of Kaiba Corp had time to remember old friends." She said.

She had forced him to smirk. "I don't. But, we will assume I do. We should have lunch."

The girl gave of a slight hint of surprise. "Isn't it a bit late for lunch?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

It was probably four, but Kaiba could care less. It may have seemed weird, but right now, he wanted to drop everything on his mind for her. "Of course not." Kaiba reached out and enlaced his fingers through hers, pulling her towards him.

She jerked away, at first, afraid and nervous. Her heart beat had quickened and it moved to her hand. Pain was felt in the back of his mind from her reactions. Mixed emotion allowed itself to almost reach the cold blue eyes.

He gripped her hand tighter and began to lead her down the sidewalk, in the direction he had come from. "Come, I know of a little diner you'll enjoy."

"I… Um, Seto?" He felt her tug in his grip slightly, but it soon stopped as she became obedient to his will.

* * *

It could not be clear as to what was flowing through his brain as he pushed open the clear glass doors to overfilled diner.

Taking Retalia to farthest booth in the corner, he flicked his eyes to the kitchen to catch a glimpse at that pixied waitress Kiahu.

He smirked slightly as he watched the young woman stumbling behind the counter. For a failing business, this place was packed.

The waitress quickly got over to their table to take their order. "Why, look whose back." She said, setting their menus down.

A small smile played on Kaiba's lips. "Nice to see you, too." He glanced at the girl.

She smiled. "I see you've dragged another poor girl over to this run down place. What's the reason this time?" She asked.

Seto's smile fell flat. He knew she was just teasing; however, her did not like her tone. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by the girl.

"No, I don't wanna know." She stated. Turning to Retalia, Kiahu smiled at the girl. "What would you like to drink, miss?" She asked.

"Um… Just water, please." The red head stated, sweetly.

"Alright." Kiahu smiled. She winked at the girl. Leaning closer to her, she whispered something to Retalia, loud enough for Seto to hear. "If he gives you any trouble, just give me a holler." She stated. Kiahu walked away, swinging her hips as she went to bus the next table.

Retalia smiled slightly. "Whose she?" She asked.

Seto blinked and looked back at her. "Just an acquaintance."

"Ah…" The girl looked down at her menu and slowly reached to pick it up. Kaiba didn't even bother with his.

"So, what do you do these days?" He asked.

Retalia set her menu down. "I'm a model." She stated.

"What agency?" He asked. His tone seemed drawn and disinterested.

"The one down in Hongkong, Sue's. I'm here for a show tomorrow, so I figured I'd go out shopping, since I haven't had a break in awhile." Retalia looked down. "Anyway, what have you been up to, besides work?"

"Nothing." He simply stated.

"Oh…" Retalia looked down again.

Kiahu came back with drinks. She set down water for Retilia, and a steaming hot cup of black coffee for Kaiba. "Alright, now, you two ready to order?" She asked, pulling out her notepad.

"Um… just a salad for me." Retalia stated.

"Alright." Kiahu scribbled something down. "And you?" She asked, turning to Kaiba.

"Number five." He said, looking up at her.

"Okay, it'll just be a few minutes." Kiahu stated. She smiled and walked away.

After getting their food, Retalia and Seto talked about her life for awhile. She had become a singer, and she currently lived in Tokyo. But, she was planning on coming back to Domino city within the next two weeks for another shoot. And she also had a recording to do here on Sunday.

The conversation slowly died as they emptied their plates. Once done, Kaiba excused himself to pay for the bill.

Walking up the to the counter he leaned against it and waited, watching as the waitress took care of something in the kitchen. She walked up to him. "I hope you enjoyed your food." She stated with a smile.

Kaiba eyed her. He passed his credit card across the counter. "It was alright."

The girl smiled. As she rung up his card, he watched her.

"What time do you get off tomorrow?" He asked.

Her smiled slightly dropped. "I don't work tomorrow." Finishing with his card, she leaned against the counter and handed it to him, as well as a receipt to sign. "But, I get off work at eight on Sunday." She smiled slightly.

Taking his card, he picked up a pen and a napkin and began to write on it. "How about I pick you up after work, and we go to the movies?" He asked.

"Oh? I didn't think the Big bad Kaiba wasted his time with lowlife girls, like myself?" She teased.

"I make exceptions." He stated. Folding the napkin in half, Seto handed it to the waitress, as well as the receipt.

Kiahu winked at him. "And what about you're friend, over there?" She asked.

"Friend?" Kaiba eyed the girl. "She's just an old acquaintance." He stated.

Kiahu smiled. "We'll see."

Kaiba smirked and walked back to the table. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Retalia smiled. She nodded slight and stood up. Touching her hand as she stood, Kaiba watching as she jerked away from him. He eyed her as she looked away.

They exited the diner and began to walk down the sidewalk. "Where are you headed now?"

"The bookstore. I think it's just down the block." Retalia said. She did not look at Kaiba as they walked. "I guess you got work you need to go do, right?"

"I have time to walk with you." He stated. She smiled slightly.

"I… I'm glad we bumped into each other." Retalia said. "It was nice to see an old friend. I hardly have time for anything these days, I guess it hard to keep in touch."

"I haven't spoken with anyone from the orphanage since I left." Kaiba said.

"Oh, well then I hope I wasn't a bother."

"No bother." Seto looked into her eyes. "I enjoyed seeing you again."

She smiled. Looking up, she stopped. "Well, I guess this is my stop."

Kaiba turned to her. "What time is your shoot tomorrow?"

"Um… eleven. Then, I also have a dinner to go to at five. Why?"

"I wouldn't mind taking some time away form my work to come watch." He stated.

She smiled. "Kaiba, I don't they will allow you."

"Retalia, I'm Seto Kaiba. They'll let me."

She looked down and smiled. Nodding her head, she looked up at him again. "Okay. Then, I will see you tomorrow. At eleven."

She held out her hand to shake his.

Kaiba smirked. Reaching up to touch her hand, he slid his fingers between her and pulled her hand down to her side. Leaning closer to her, Kaiba felt her breath stop. He smiled again. Some people where to easy.

She was scared, and nervous. She desperately wanted her hand back, but she did not pull away.

Leaning down, he tilted her chin up so her eyes locked with his. It would be so easy to kiss those rosy red lips. However, she was on the edge. She was locked up and not as cool and as calm as her younger, tomboyish self used to be.

Seto kissed her cheek gently. "See you around, Miss Cloverleaf." He whispered into her ear. He used her last name to remind her that she could never really be sure of what his real intentions were. So, she seemed less personal and important to him.

Letting her go, Kaiba walked away, and left Retalia standing in front of the bookstore.

* * *

**Author's Note: Retalia is Retaliachan's character. If you want to read more about her, you can read a few stories of her and Seto from Retaliachan's profile page. The storyline of those stories do not follow along with this one, but it'll give you a better understanding of her. Oh, and the last name is different. I hope I did your character right, Retaliachan! You didn't give me much to work with, but it still helped. Anyway, I will update soon! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh!, or the girl OC's in this chapter.**

* * *

*Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, his gaze locked on the clock. "She's five minutes late" He muttered to himself, "She had exactly 30 seconds to get here."

A soft knock broke the still air of Kaiba's office.

"That had better be her." He muttered again as he stood and walked over to the door. He flung it open. His ice blue eyes piercing light grey. "You're late, Soley." He spat, not bothering to tack on 'Ms' to her name.

The female in front of him looked up, "I know. I'm so sorry." She panted as she bowed. There was an odd accent in her voice that Kaiba could not distinguish. She was obviously winded, her shoulders rose and fell rapidly. Her hair was tossed at odd angles. Her black pinstriped shirt and black pants were slightly wrinkled, instead of being crisp, like she'd just put them on.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" He growled.

She swallowed, still attempting to catch her breath. "My car broke down, I ran a mile to get here." Kaiba looked her up and down. That was plausible reason, except one thing.

"How'd you run in Stilettos?"

She blinked, thinking that it was obvious how she'd managed, but she just smiled, "I took them off." Kaiba side stepped, allowing her into the office. He noticed a slight limp in her walk, she kept her hands folded in front of her, perhaps hiding something. He gestured to a chair.

"Sit." He said flatly. The female moved quickly to the chair, following his order. "Soley, why do you think you should get the job?" Kaiba asked.

He remained standing, pacing a meters worth of space a way from the chair, circling, intimidating her. She kept her eyes locked in one spot, her hands folded in her lap, shoulders perpendicular to the floor. Kaiba noticed a small amount of blood on her lower palm but he said nothing and waited for her  
answer, which came quicker then he expected.

"I received my Culinary Degree at Kingyo University and know how to create different meals from several different countries. I'm also willing to learn other things that you would ask me to make for you and everyone else in the house. I've been cleaning houses since I was in high school, so I know what  
has to be done and how to follow orders." She seemed uninitiated by Kaiba circling her. Kaiba stopped pacing and stood in front of her. Her eyes moved to up to look over his shoulder, to avoid looking at his thighs.

"A Private University, in Japan. Very nice." He scoffed. The corners of the female's lip twitched, accepting his challenge, though she did not speak verbally, not wanting to jeopardize her chance at getting at job that would provide her with room and board.

"Do you have knowledge of advanced technology?" Kaiba asked looking down at her.

A smile crept on to the female's lips, "I have a double minor in Computer Technology and Graphic Design, ."

"Major?"

"Double Major in Culinary Arts and Psychology, Sir."

"I'll let you know if I've decided to pick you over the other applicants." Kaiba extended his hand to her.

She stood, "I'm sorry, . Don't think me rude for not excepting your shake." She flipped her hands so her palms were face up, they were smeared with crimson, darker towards her lower palms, "I took a spill on the sidewalk on the way here. I'd hate to dirty your hands." She turned her hands back down, and bowed deeply. She walked past Kaiba and out the door.*

Kaiba watched her leave. He walked up to the door and closed it behind her.

"Mykah Soley." He tested the name on his lips. It seemed strange. And that accent. He had heard it somewhere before… But, he couldn't place it. Shaking his head, Kaiba turned away and looked out the window. It was barely even four, and already the sun had fallen passed the sky. The blue lights were fading fast.

Walking over to his computer, he sat down and began to work. He would have to pick Mokuba up tonight at a friends house. He did not understand why Mokuba did not just spend the night. It would be easier on the both of them.

Opening up a file on his computer, he began to read over the information once again. He knew who Callie really was, but he did not want to tell her. Not yet, anyway. And her collar. It still rested on his dresser, as well as the dress she had been staring at. He needed to tell her. She had the right to know. But… what if she just started a new life? Would it really be that bad to forget and just start over…

"Mykah…" He tested the name again. This time only the first name. It sounded nice. He liked the taste of it.

* * *

Walking up to the door, Kaiba check the address that Mokuba had quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper before he ran off to go to class.

The house was beautiful. It was almost as big and as impressive as his. Almost.

Kaiba flicked his eyes over to the doorbell. He didn't know many of Mokuba's friends; however, he would not have guessed that they would have been as rich or as wealthy as his younger brother.

Ringing the doorbell, Kaiba waited a few minutes before he heard someone from inside calling. "I'll get it!" A loud crashing noise was heard, and feet pounded to the door.

Opening it up, the person stood in front, panting. "Hi, sorry." The girl smiled. She looked up at held her breath. "Kaiba!" She announced. A tint of red began to form on her face.

The girl wore short sleeping shorts and a short tank, with no bra. Her muscles were easily defined and her brunette locks were tied behind her head, with a few bangs loose that came to her blue green eyes.

"Hello, Kayla." He eyed her. "It's good to see you again."

Her face turned a brighter red. "H-hi." She said nervously. "You must be here to pick up Mokuba."

Seto nodded slightly. "And what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Serenity asked me to come over to her birthday party."

"Serenity?" Kaiba asked. He was about to ask who that was when a loud crash was heard in the other room.

"Mokie! Give it back!" A girl cried.

The raven haired teen ran out of the room, carrying something small in his hands. He laughed as he ran. A girl with light brown hair chased after him.

Mokuba noticed Seto and stopped. The girl crashed into him, causing both of them to fall.

"Hi, Seto." The teen waved.

The girl yanked the object out of his hand and stood. "Leave my hair things alone." She said, blushing. The girl wore an outfit similar to Kayla, except she wore Mokuba's jacket as well. And her hair reached passed her lower back. She seemed familiar.

The girl looked up at Seto. "Oh, hello, Mr. Kaiba." She stated. "You must be here to pick up Mokuba."

Kaiba stared at her. "Yes."

Mokuba scrambled to his feet. "Okay, let me go get ready." He said quickly. Gripping the girl's hand he yanked back towards the room. "Come on, Rin. I need help with something." He stated, pulling on her.

"Mokie!" She groaned and followed him.

Kayla's blush has not died down. "C-come in." She stuttered, stepping away from the door. Kaiba stepped in and she closed the door behind him. Walking a little forward, he peered into the grand living room, which had been turned into a girls play house for the night.

"Hi, Mr. Kaiba!" Three girls all said in unison, with giggly voices.

Kaiba turned back to Kayla. "How old are you again?" He asked, eyeing her clothes once more.

She blushed at his stare. "Eighteen…" She trailed off.

"And you are here because…?"

Kayla slightly laughed. "Oh. Well, I know they're all freshmen, but they are fun to hang out with. Plus, Serenity's mom is over protective, and since I have babysitted Serenity in the passed, her mom fells better leaving the girls alone with me to throw a party."

"If her mom is overprotective, then why is Mokuba here?" Seto asked.

"Well… She actually doesn't know about Mokuba yet…" Kayla looked down. "But, Mokuba wouldn't miss her birthday for the world." She said.

"I see." He looked at the elegantly decorated hallway.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked. Kayla walked into the kitchen, and Kaiba followed her.

"No, I'm fine."

Kayla shrugged. Kaiba watched as she opened the fridge, and bent down to retrieve a soda. He wondered if her shorts could get-

Screaming was heard from down the hall. "Mokie, what are you doing?" The birthday girl whined.

Seto watched as Kayla rolled her eyes. "I swear those two have been a nuisance since Mokuba got here." She said dryly. She set her soda down on the counter and headed into the hallway.

Kaiba followed her. "I apologize for Mokuba's behavior." He said, in a deep tone.

"Oh!" She quickly turned around. "No, no, it's alright!" She quickly said, sheepishly. "Really, he's no bother."

They had stopped in the middle of the hallway, Kaiba only a few inches away from her. He looked down at the girl as a slight blush began to form on Kayla's cheeks. His eyes traced her body once more, this time with glazed eyes.

A small smirk formed on the corner of his lips as he began to wonder what hers tasted like.

Leaning closer to the girl, his hand found its way around her body, and Kayla tilted her head-

"Mokuba!" Serenity screeched again, causing Kayla to jerk away from Kaiba.

Looking up, they were right in front of the Serenity's room, where she stood on the bed, no longer wearing Mokuba's coat. But, instead she wore a man's button up shirt.

Her face turned a deep red as she saw Kaiba and Kayla standing in the doorway.

The door suddenly slammed on their face. Kayla sighed and looked up at Kaiba, forgetting what they were doing before the girl screamed a second time.

"Kids these days." She stated.

Although slightly upset about being interrupted, Kaiba fixed his eyes on the door. He was suddenly curious about Mokuba's relationship with this girl. He took a step back and leaned against the wall, in front of the door.

"Thank you, but I'll wait here for him." Kaiba stated.

"Okay, I gotta go make sure the other girls haven't torn the living room up yet." Kayla walked down the hall to the living room. Seto watched her swing her hips as she went, and a small smirked played on the corner of his lips once again.

The door to Serenity's room was opened up again. Mokuba laughed at the girl behind him, who sat on the floor as if she had just fallen. "Mokie." She whined again.

He laughed and turned to Seto.

"Seto!" The teen screamed. Dropping his bag, he ran to his older brother, and hugged him.

Kaiba allowed the boy to hug him. Although, he thought Mokuba was a bit too old to be acting like a child. "Sorry, it took me so long. I had to find the rest of my stuff." The boy flashed a smile at the girl behind him.

"That's a lie, Mokuba!" The girl whined, standing to her feet. Her face was flustered.

Mokuba half laughed, half giggled at the girl. "See you later, Re-Re." he said.

"Hey!" Her faced turned a brighter red than Seto thought possible. "You're gonna pay for that!" Mokuba laughed at her and ran down the hall to the front door. Serenity ran after her.

Seto watched them run outside, and slam the door behind them. He walked down the hall slowly. Reaching the door, his hand rested on the knob, but he turned around instead.

Kayla leaned against the wall, holding her pop. Her cheeks flustered slightly as she saw him gaze upon her.

"Thanks for letting Mokuba come over. It was fun having him over." She stated.

"Any time." His eyes traveled her figure once more, making her even more nervous. He could not think of anything else to say.

"I-"

"How about dinner sometime?"

The girl turned at darker shade of red. "Um… sure." She cast her eyes to the floor.

Turning the knob, Seto opened the front door to the outside. A flash of a figure ran in front of him, and he heard Serenity's voice to his right.

"Mokuba, get back here!" She yelled at the boy, who was safely locked in the car.

"Play time is over." Kaiba said dryly, staring coldly at the girl.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba." She turned to Seto and bowed. "Thank you for letting Mokuba come over today. I really appreciate it." She said.

"On the contrary." He eyed the girl, causing her to look up. "The next time Mokuba comes over without notifying me exactly who he is seeing, he will be grounded for a month." Turning away, the CEO walked down the steps and entered the black sports car.

Slamming the door, Kaiba started the car and drove off. Mokuba leaned his seat back and stretched out. "That was a fun time." He said to no one in particular, with a smile playing on his lips.

"When were you planning on telling me about your girlfriend?"

Mokuba turned a slight red. "Soon." He said, staring forward.

"Soon?"

"Alright, so maybe more later than sooner."

"Mokuba." A warning came from the driver's seat.

"Look, you've been busy for the last month. I figured I would let you know later."

"Oh, really? It has nothing to do with you being too chicken to?"

"No!" His face turned slightly redder. Although the teen may have picked up a few slick dating tricks from the CEO, the boy will always been cute, little Mokuba.

"Mokuba, the next time you 'forget' to inform me that it is a girl's house you will be going to, you can forget about playing video games after school."

"What? Seto, I've gone off with friends that you haven't even met before?" The teen protested.

"Not friends whom you are dating. A simple 'Seto, I'm going over to my girlfriend's house' would be perfectly fine."

"Come on Seto, its Serenity. Sometimes we forget that we are even dating in the first place. I didn't think it was that important."

"You didn't think it was important, or you didn't think I would find out about her being Joey Wheeler's younger sister?"

Mokuba looked down. "We were going to ease that on you slowly as well…" Mokuba said.

"That doesn't bother me, Mokuba. What bothers me is that you won't even tell your older brother when you start dating for the first time."

"Hey, it's not the first time!"

"That girl in the second grade does not count."

"Hey, it does, too. We kissed!" The teen protested.

"Kissing the opposite sides of a book that both of you were sharing does not count as a kiss."

"It does-" Mokuba cut himself off. "How'd you find out about that anyway?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba, Mokuba."

"That doesn't work on me, Seto." Mokuba looked up at him.

"The girl's father was a business associate of mine, who threatened to cancel the deal we were about to close and file a law suit again me, if you did not agree to leave her alone."

"Oh, so that's why she moved away…" Mokuba looked out the window. "At least I'm not flirting with every girl who is over the age of eighteen." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sapphire eyes looked coldly at his younger brother with a surprised look. "What did you just say?"

"Oh come on, Seto. You know how many girls you've been hitting on lately? I mean, Kayla? That girl is four years younger than you." Mokuba looked back to the window. "It's a good thing Serenity's mother was out of town, or else you would be hitting on her as well."

"What?" The car came to a screeching half.

Mokuba was dead silent, realizing how pissed off his brother would become from that comment.

"What was that Mokuba?" Seto asked, in a slightly lighter tone.

Mokuba sighed. "I said it's a good thing Serenity's mom wasn't home, or else you would be flirting with her like you have been with all the other women you meet."

Instead of yelled, Kaiba found himself rolling his eyes. "No, Mokuba , I would not even consider flirting with that old hag and risk you loosing your chance to ever get with the only girl who would ever date you."

Mokuba turned a bright red. "That's not true! There are tons of girls at school just waiting for me to ask them out."

"Your fan club does not count."

"Still! That doesn't excuse the fact of what you have been doing for the last week and a half."

"Mokuba, I am perfectly fine with being single."

Mokuba looked away. "That's not what you wrote in your diary last night."

"Mokuba, I don't have a diary! I do not even have any kind of notebook that might be remotely related to a journal."

"That is exactly why you need one! I'm not doing my job as being the annoying younger brother if you don't even keep a journal stashed away somewhere in your room that I can read!"

Seto tightened his hands around the steering wheel, looking up to the roof of his car, he groaned. "You do just fine annoying the hell out of me without me writing a journal that you can publish to the public."

Mokuba half laughed, half giggled with his maturing voice. "I would, too."

Pulling the car into the garage, Mokuba jumped out of the car and instantly went inside. Kaiba followed in shortly behind him.

Walking up the steps, he left his brief case in his office and instantly went straight to his room. Opening the door, Seto reached out to light switch for the hallway and turned it off.

A small sliver underneath one of the doors in the hallway glowed slightly. Tilting his head, Kaiba closed his room door and headed over to the door down the hallway.

It was the study…

Kaiba could not remember entering this room in quite some time. His fingers ran across the knob and he pushed the door open. In the corner of the small room, a lamp was on, the shade slightly tilted to allow for the light to cast down on the printed words that were bound within the cover of the red book that the little girl held in her lap.

Eyes squinted, straight black hair fell and slid across her half covered shoulders. A torn purple shirt that tied just above her small waist revealed her black bra strap as the neck was too wide to fit the girl right. Brand new, crisp jeans clung tightly to her legs that were folded in the large seat. And a studded belt held the jeans around the girl's waist.

Her eyes glowed brightly, changing from an innocent green to a harsh red as she struggled to understand the book that she had chosen.

Callie was beginning to look more and more like the pictures he had found of her online. It was amazing that a girl like her had a past like that one.

"It's a little too late to be reading." He stated, walking closer to the girl. The book slid from her lap, falling to the floor.

"Its more like trying to read." She huffed, turning on her side in the chair and facing the lamp.

"Trying to read?" Seto walked over to the book and picked it up. "The Complete Collection of Poems by Edgar Allan Poe."

"It's harder than it looks." She stated bluntly. Callie's attitude was rebel-like, carefree, and blunt.

"Of course it is." Seto walked over to the bookshelf and placed the book back. "His poems are complex and depressing, full of death and sorrow. Not something you just pick up and read without some real training in his writing." He looked at her. "Why were 'trying' to read it?"

She shrugged. "I thought I do something useful. Maybe learning some simple things would help with trying to remember."

Seto tilted his head slightly. "You don't remember how to read?"

She flicked her eyes up at him. "You put it so lightly." Picking up a coaster, she moved in around within her fingers. "I don't_ know_ how to read."

"You never learned?"

She shook her head. "My dad may have taught me some things while I was little, but we never got far into reading."

Seto felt a smile on the corner of his lips. Turning back to the book shelf, he studied it thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He smiled. Finding what he was looking for, Seto pulled the book out and sat down on the sofa, next to her chair. "Come here." He said, opening the book.

Callie stood, cautiously. She walked over and stood in front of Seto. "What?"

He smiled a little more. Reaching up, Seto pulled Callie into his lap. She let out a slight sound of surprise. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Seto held the book into front of her, open.

"Wa- Win-" Quickly, she shook her head. "Winnie." She blurted out.

Seto smiled.

"Winnie the Pooh…" She reached down and touched the golden letters.

"Read the rest of it."

"The com- com… plet?"

"Complete."

"The complete co- el…" She turned to Seto. "What is that word?"

"Sound it out co- lect-"

"Collect- collect- i o n? Tee- on?"

"Collection."

"Col-lec-tion of stor-ies and Po-ems…" She turned to him. "Winnie the Pooh? Whose that?"

Seto turned the page and pointed to a picture of a bear. "A bear?" She tilted her head. "This doesn't look like a book you would have."

Seto subconsciously moved his hands over hers and brought her fingers to trace over the picture. "My mother read us stories from it before she passed away. I kept it all through the orphanage and read it for Mokuba. He still asks for a story from this book every now and then."

Callie pulled her hand away. "Oh… I've never heard of him…"

Seto smiled. "Read some more."

"But I…"

"I'll help you."

"Oh-okay." She looked down at the book and began to read the words in front of her. Sounding them out slowly; she spoke each word separately.

Seto could feel her deep breaths from her small body as he held her. Her form seemed small and fragile. She was not strong. How could she have lived a life like she did? He could not tell her. He would not.

Her form soon relaxed in his grasp, and the girl slipped into a sound slumber. Slipping out from underneath her, Seto took the book from the girl and covered her with a blanket. Leaning down, he kissed the small girl on the forehead. "Goodnight, Callie." He said. Seto left the room and turned the light out, leaving her to rest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! The part between the stars (*****Kaiba tapped his foot… out the door.*) ****was all written by Ekeae. Mykah Soley is her character, so I wish her best of luck! And the part with Callie and Seto, that was xxxwillsangelxxx's idea. So, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. And yes, Serenity and Mokuba are so dating!**

**Seto Kaiba: …**

**Author: Oh! So, now you wanna show your face! You ten-timing jerk!**

**Seto Kaiba: Eight.**

**Author: …?**

**Seto Kaiba: …**

**Bjjoke**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I do not own the rights to YU-Gi-Oh! or the main women OCs in this fanfic.**

* * *

Mokuba laughed and giggled. Embarrassing Callie was the easiest thing he ever had to do. Her cheeks flared up with heat.

"I think this one would be cute! And it's at your level!"

"Mokuba!" She hissed, glancing at the other people in the library.

The teen waved around five or six children's' books. "Come on, pick one!" He jumped up and down. "We still have to go get flowers for Roland!"

"Alright, alright!" she yelled at him, yanking one of the books out of his hand. "Let's just go." She turned to look at Seto.

Seto flipped through a few pages of small novel. He glanced up at Callie. She wore baggy cargo pants and a pair of sneakers. A blue tank clung to her chest, covered by a large, button up, blue-

"Is that my shirt?" Kaiba blinked, staring at her. The girl's cheeks heated once more. So much for being a careless rebel.

"I… um…"

Seto handed her the book. "Here, we need to get going." He stated, turning away.

"Aw man!" Mokuba slapped his forehead. "I spent this whole time looks for books for Callie, I forgot about my history project. I'll be right back." Mokuba turned and ran for the history section.

"Why don't you go help him, Callie. You can read the titles of the books for him." He said. Callie simply nodded and followed the raven-haired teen.

*Seto walked over to another bookshelf. He skimmed the row of books, trying to find the one he was looking for. "Here we go." He whispered to himself, grabbing a book. He pulled on it but the book did not budge.

"Come on, stupid thing." Seto pulled harder. He stepped back and looked at the bookshelf. The books had been arranged to save space, yet here they were closely crammed together.

"Who arranged this?" Seto thought aloud. He looked at the book one more time, then grabbed it by its spine and pulled as hard as he could. The book finally popped out, and as it did a loud thud was heard. Seto walked to the other side of the bookshelf. All of the books on the other side of the shelf had fallen off and were piled onto the ground.

He stared at the pile. He did not have time to place all of those books back on the shelves. He turned to leave, but was stopped when he heard a low moan. Seto turned quickly to look at the pile of books. He observed it more closely. He noticed strands of hair and a hand sticking out from the pile  
of the books.

"Son of a-" Seto said. He started digging through the pile of the books. Under the pile of books lay a girl sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seto asked. The girl's eyes slowly opened.

"Grandpa… is that you…?" Seto looked into two pools of gold and gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, you're fine," Seto said, relieved that the girl was all right. Seto looked the girl over; she had a heart shaped face and dark brown hair that brushed her shoulders and ending in spikes. The girl started to get up. She seemed taller than Seto at first. When she got to her feet, the top of her head reached the bottom of Seto's chin.

"What happened?" the girl asked, rubbing her head. She looked down at the pile of books. "Aw, not again!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Again?" Seto asked, a bit of shock in his voice. "You mean this has happened before?"

The girl looked back at him. "Oh yeah, it happens all the time. The librarians aren't very good at shelving these things." She picked up an armful of books and started arranging them back onto the shelves.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked and looked at her strangely. "Won't the librarians put them back?"

The girl stopped to look at him. "They use to, but they gave up after a while." She started stacking the books again. "And the janitor just puts them in a corner to gather dust." She said, still stacking the books. Seto looked at the pile. Who knew how long it would take the girl to stack all of the books back. He picked up a few of the books and placed them on the shelves.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, looking up at him. "You don't have to do that. I do this all the time and—"

"No, it's my fault the books fell. I'm just doing my duty," Seto said, cutting the girl off.

"Oh, well, thanks…" the girl said, blushing a bit.

"Do these go in any order?" Seto asked as he stacked the books. The girl stopped for a second.

"They used to… but I gave up after a while." Seto chuckled. "By the way," the girl asked, looking up at him. "What's your name? I haven't seen you around here." Seto hesitated. "I'm Eiko, Eiko Tsubaki. But I prefer to just be called by my first name if you don't mind." She smiled, and Seto looked at her. Her smile was different than most people's. She didn't show her teeth, for one thing unlike most people, and her eyes were closed. Usually this look was fabricated by young girls to try and make themselves look cute. But on Eiko, it was genuine. The smile comforted Seto, he knew that he had seen that smile before.

"You can call me Seto," he said with a smirk. Eiko's eyes shot open. She looked at Seto for a moment with a shocked look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said, quickly turning away from him. "I-I just had a really close friend named Seto when I was younger. And he looked a lot like you…" she said as her voice was trailing.

"What happened?" Seto asked, intrigued.

"Well," Eiko started and turned to face Seto. "He was an orphan, you see, he and his little brother, Mokuba. And they were adopted, I don't know by whom, but…" she looked down at the floor. "I still think about them from time to time," she admitted. "They were my best friends, I told them things that I  
hadn't told anyone, and that I haven't repeated to anyone else for that matter." Seto walked closer to Eiko, bridging the gap between them. He lifted up her chin so that their eyes met.

"You've grown a lot, Miss Tiny **," he said, calling her by the old and cruel nickname that he had given her when they were young adolescents. Eiko smiled, and her eyes glistened with developing tears.

"You too, Shorty…"

"That is an inappropriate nickname, considering that I am taller then you."

Eiko gave him a bit of a look. "Yours is still inappropriate, but in a different way."

Seto just smirked, and the two embraced.*****

"Ahem!" Moving his eyes away from the beautiful woman in front of him, he looked down at the fast growing teen. "Seto! We have to go get flowers and visit Roland in the hospital!" The boy complained.

Seto looked back at Eiko. "I apologize, Eiko. It seems I have a prior engagement."

The girl pushed away from him, bluffing slightly. "Well, see ya." She stated, looking away.

Seto gripped her hand, causing her to turn back to him. "How about dinner? My place, Monday night."

"O-okay…" The girl stuttered, surprised. She pulled her hand away. "Bye." The girl waved, and turned away from them.

Seto watched as she walked away.

"Come on, Seto!" Mokuba grabbed his hand and pulled him away, shattering Seto's slowly forming suggestive thoughts. "We have to go see Roland."

The books were checked out, and the three left for the hospital.

* * *

Seto glanced out the window, catching Callie talking to one of the nurses at the hospital. It must have been one of the ones who had watched over her.

"She is a very beautiful, young woman, Mr. Kaiba." Looking up, Seto found Roland looking at him. The old man glanced up at the beautiful flowers and card that Mokuba had picked out.

Said teen had run off to buy coffee for the three of them. Who knew where he had decided to get it.

Seto tilted his head and looked at the older man. "You should be resting. You gave your niece quite a scare, passing out like that. And Mokuba was devastated."

The older man smiled kindly. "And you, Mr. Kaiba? What about you. How did you feel when someone close to you is hurt. Or even when someone you have never even met before is hurt? What do you do then?" He asked.

Kaiba eyed him. The last time Roland had quizzed the CEO was when the man was a teen, and he took his stepfather's company.

"What are you getting at?" He demanded.

The employee chuckled. "There are some things you can find in books, some things you can find in your head, and some things you can find in your heart. Anything else is not where is should be and should be taken care of, put in its right place, so to speak. Find out where each one goes before you pursue them even farther."

Seto simply grunted and turned to look out the window of the dark room.

"Oh, you said something about my niece?"

The young man looked up at Roland and nodded. "Alana Fourche. She discovered you when you passed out. She was at your apartment when I showed up to see if you were okay."

"Oh, yes. Would you please check up on her for me? I am worried that while she has been taking care of me, she has not been taking care of herself."

Kaiba blinked slightly, but nodded. The last time he saw Ms. Fourche, she was sleeping, on top of him…

The old man smiled. "Thank you." He reached over to the table and picked up the card. It had already been opened, so he pulled it out and tool the envelope. He handed it to Kaiba. "Here, you can write down her address on this."

Kaiba stood and took it. "She lives at the Bonnell apartments near here. On the second floor, I believe. 13b." Looking at the man, Roland looked slightly saddened. "I hope she is okay."

Kaiba wished to speak, to say something to comfort the man who had always comforted him in his own way, to keep the CEO strong.

Mokuba busted the door down, practically bouncing off the wall. He carried three coffees in a cup holder. "I'm back!" The teen announced.

Kaiba glanced at the boy and slid the paper in his pocket. "I have work to do. Mokuba, make sure Callie stays with you while I'm gone." He turned away and walked out of the room.

Walking down the hall, the sound of her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. Callie ran up to him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Turning, he looked down at the rebel child. "I have work that needs to be done. Stay with Mokuba and listen to him." He stated.

She glared slightly. "I appreciate all that you have done for me, taking me in and all, but please don't treat me like a child. I'm older than that."

Kaiba smirked. He ruffled her hair. "Callie." He leaned down and tilted her chin up towards his eyes, causing her cheeks to turn a slight red. "I want to listen to you read one of those books we go you tonight when I come home."

"But I-"

"Mokuba will help you. Don't worry about it." He smiled and turned away from her, walking down the hallway.

* * *

'_11b, 12b, 13b.'_ Seto stopped at the apartment and stared at it. He sighed and shook his head. Walking up to the door, he knocked on it.

There was no answer. There seemed to be no one home, as the room behind the door was silent and lifeless.

He sighed. His hand reached the handle at he turned it. _'locked'_ It wasn't exactly a surprise to him, but he had somewhere to be. He didn't have time to wait for Ms. Fourche to come back.

He sighed and leaned against the wall in front of her door. He _had_ to wait. Roland never asked for anything, ever, especially from Kaiba.

And there was no way the Young man was going to disappoint his loyal employee.

He tapped his fingers along the wall silently, closing his eyes slightly. Something did not feel right. There was something wrong…

A loud crash in the hallway jolted the man out of his thinking. He crossed his arms and turned to his right to look at the young woman who had dropped a flower pot. She stared at him, eyes wide, in shock.

He glared back, however, a small smirk formed upon his lips, and his eyes flashed with delight. "Safiya."

Her body shook, trembling. Just his mere eyes upon her would make the girl die of fright. How did she get so weak? What happened to her? What happened to…?

Throwing down the rest of her groceries, she screeched at him. "What are you doing here? Are you following me now? Leave me alone!"

He blinked, titling his head. "Following you? Why are you here?"

"I live here! I thought, MAYBE, if I moved, you would leave me alone! But, it seems that I was wrong!"

Kaiba walked towards her. "Safiya…"

"Don't say it! God, you're so cold. How you say my name with no meaning at all. At least you can pretend like you have a heart!"

"Renami-"

"Stop it!" She screamed. Her hand was raised to slap him. Kaiba caught the blow, twisted her arm tightly behind her back and shoved her against the wall.

"I haven't done anything to you!" He hissed, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Stop it, you're hurting me." She whined, struggling from his grasp.

"Good. Then, perhaps you will listen to what I have to say for once." He hissed back.

She glared up at him. "I don't have to listen to you." She brought her leg up to knee him. Kaiba kicked her shin, and stomped on her foot, holding it there.

She bit back a scream. He was ruthless, so cold.

"I did not follow you here, if that's what you are mad about. I did not do anything to you and I certainly did not abandon you. You fell off the face of the earth, and I gave up ever hoping you would come back."

"You didn't even try!"

"I looked for years!" He barked at her.

Renami bit her bottom lip, looking away from his judging, sapphire orbs.

"Three years, Renami. Three years! You think I would just forget. You really think I abandoned you?" His grip tightened. "I never stopped looking." His voice turned his whispered.

He turned away from her this time, not able to grasp his own thoughts.

He took a deep breath. If only she hadn't disappeared. If only…

He looked back up at her, and turned her chin to face him. "He would be three this year. He would be three years old. What happened to him, Renami?"

She choked and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her teeth clenched together to keep them from clattering. "What happened to him Renami! What happened to-"

"Mr. Kaiba?" The voice shattered his thoughts. He pulled away from Renami, letting go of her chin but holding onto her arm. Looking up, he eyes locked with light blue orbs.

"Fourche."

"What are you doing here? Who is that woman? What have you done to her?" Alana took a step forward towards them.

Kaiba looked back at Renami to find that he no longer had a hold her arm. She shoved him away and ran back the way she came, picking up what she could off the floor. She was gone in an instant.

Alana stared at him. "W-who was that? What's going on?"

"No 'hello Mr. Kaiba'? Or 'Thanks' for taking care of your uncle?"

Alana pursed her lips together and walked over to her door. "I do not owe you any thanks."

He smirked. "Are you bitter because you caught me with another woman? Or is it something else that I have done that upsets you?" Kaiba teased.

She did not look at him as her door opened. "You're full of yourself, Mr. Kaiba." She stated, entering her apartment. She tried slamming the door, but it did not close.

Turning around, she found that Kaiba had placed his foot in the way. "Wha-"

"Roland wanted me to check on you." He glanced past her into the interior of the room. "And from the looks of things, I'd say it you're not doing well."

She opened the door up again, clenching her teeth. "I am doing just fine. I don't need a check up from you!"

Kaiba's eyes darkened and his lips formed a frown. "I keep my word. Let me in, we need to talk."

"Kaiba-"

"Unless you want me to tell Roland how you have been taking care of yourself."

Biting on her bottom lip, her body shook. However, she moved away to allow him to enter.

Stepping into the apartment, he took in the mess more clearly. Dirty dishes and trash was everywhere. Nothing had been cleaned in awhile, and it seemed like she had been eating fast food the last few weeks.

"Interesting…" He stated. Glancing over at Alana, he watched as her face soured.

"I didn't ask for your comments on my lifestyle." A smirk formed on his lips.

"Then, how are you getting along?" When he turned to face her, she looked away.

Walking over to the sofa, she sat down softly. "I'm getting along just fine." She stated, irritated.

A slight suspicion formed in his head. She was not just irritated seeing him with Renami. "I'm not talking about your life, Alana." Walking closer to her, he reached his hand down to tilt her chin up. "Emotionally, how are you handling this?"

Then the tears started. Sometimes, he really hated tears. They irritated them.

She cried, silently, shaking. Kneeling, he lowered himself to her level and looked into the ocean through her eyes. "I can't. I can't do it." She choked.

"It's okay, Alana."

"No." The girl shook her head. "I can't do this, I just can't. I'm not ready to grow up. I don't want to do this."

"Shh." Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her and she submitted herself to his chest.

"I… I just can't…"

Holding her, he slowly moved himself to the couch, and placed her petite body in his lap. He rocked her silently, breathing lightly on neck. He whispered to her softly, wanting her to relax.

"Seto…" Her eyes closed, and she leaned herself against him, resting.

Sighing, Kaiba wished he would keep himself out of these situation. Slowly, he shifted out from underneath her. Laying her down on the sofa, Seto smoothed her skirt out and pushed her raven locks away from her face.

"Wha-Where are you going…" Her voice was soft.

Taking off his coat, he laid the silver cloth over her figure. Kneeling once more, the man placed a gentle kiss upon her red lips. "I'll will be back tonight. For now, you sleep."

And with those words, he was gone, the front door closing behind him silently.

* * *

He felt bare without his signature coat, and the CEO placed his hand firmly within his pockets. Walking into the flower shop, the man held an intimidating aura as he glanced at the low life, low class shop and waited for someone to come and attend to him.

While he waited, his eyes locked onto the white bouquet of roses, alone in the black bin. He always admired the beautiful, bright petals. So simple and yet, alluring.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Turning, blue orbs landed upon the angel of the store. Bright, light blue silver hair cascaded down slender pale shoulders. Wrapped in a slight blue apron, the small figure smiled up at the man kindly, and slight tent of pink forming under her ocean, crystal blue eyes.

"Perhaps. However, I am not interested in them at the moment."

Disappointment filled her gleeful orbs, but she blinked it away and smiled once more. "Well, then what may I help you find."

His eyes glided over the store once more. "Tiger lilies."

Turning, the young woman walked down an aisle. "What color?" She asked happily.

Before following, he took a rose from the bundle and broke the stem in half. "Red ones." He answered.

She pulled a dozen from a pile. "How would you like them wrapped?"

"Just a bow. A black one."

Not looking at him, she took the flowers to the front counter and tied a ribbon around them. Kaiba followed silently. He stood behind her, watching with interested orbs.

Turning, she smiled at him. "Here you go." Holding them to delicately, he glanced down at her soft touch. Looking into her eyes, Seto leaned forward. Slowly, he pushed the silver locks behind her ear and slipped the white rose through her silky strands.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Seto spoke softly. Fingertips caressed her soft cheeks and his kissed the red rose lips of the maiden.

Pulling away quickly, the flowers slipped from her grasp, replaced with a hundred, and the man was gone before she even opened her eyes.

* * *

Twirling the dark, crimson parasol, she hid behind the black lace, smiling innocently at the cameras as they snapped shots of the cute Lolita girl, sucking up all her beauty.

She giggled, and posed once more, her leg flipping out from underneath her and she placed her thumb slightly under her lip. The flashes died down and the girl ended her poses, smiling once more at the camera.

"Retalia, that was beautiful. Splendid, honey, just splendid!" A woman commented from the sidelines, clapping her hands together. Business and professional. "Now, now." She ushered the girl off the stage. "Let's go get you ready, you have another shoot across town in half an hour."

Retalia smiled beautifully, walked off stage. Turning she headed down the path to her dressing room.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, and the model and spun around. Kissed, the stranger sucked the sweet lips. Pulling away, a hand caressed her cheek. "You were magnificent." A deep voice spoke.

Her green orbs looked up into his, and the girl blushed, "Ka-Kai-"

A finger was placed over her mouth, silencing her. "Seto." He corrected.

"Ah-" He revealed the dozen tiger lilies behind his back, leaving her speechless.

"Do you like them?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I…" She smiled, still shocked. Glancing down at the, she took the flowers and looked up at him once more.

"Se-"

He kissed her again, able to wrap both of his arms around her hips. "I'm happy I was able to see you again." He spoke softly to her.

She wished to speak, but the man continued. "Although, I do have a meeting in a few minutes, I had to see you again."

"Bu-" She was kissed once more, and this time she returned the favor, leaning into him.

He pulled away from her lips and embraced Retalia. Breathing on her neck lightly, he whispered in her ear. "We need to have dinner sometime." His hand traveled up her waist and trailed down her slender arm.

His touch tingled her nerves. Slipping a piece of paper within her fingertips, he pulled away. "Call me sometime when you aren't busy." The man stated before he vanished into the shadows of the dark studio.

* * *

Fingers drumming impatiently, dark eyes scanned the costumers of the quiet restaurant. When there was no sign of the man, orbs flicked back to her drink and she took a large gulp. Standing, the young woman was ready to leave, reaching for her coat.

"I must not be worth your time if you are not willing to wait a little longer for me to show." Flicking her eyes to seat across from hers, they met with the ice orbs of the CEO. Dressed in all black, nonformal wear, without his coat, the woman scanned his appearance.

"On contrary." She smiled. "I was about to head to the restroom. However, now that you are here, it can wait." Sitting back down, Ivonnie leaned down and pulled out a notebook.

"Good, because I prefer if you did not waste my time. I have a very busy schedule today." He bit back at her.

"Then, this will be quick. Since this is your first time with us, and your last request, well, did not turn out very well, I devised a simple plan for your next appointment will be unknown to both of you. Something like a blind date."

His eyes shifted slightly, making the girl in front of him nervous. She fidgeted in her seat and pulled on her skirt. "Go on." The man spoke.

"That way, it will get you to branch out, outside of your comfort zone, and meet someone whom you may not have normally set up a meeting with." Finishing, she looked at the man expectantly.

His hands were placed upon his lap, eyes staring down at her coldly. They shifted away for a second, but came back with a slight amusement. "When do we meet?"

"Tomorrow morning, eight O'clock. I have a table reserved for you at the Vivake coffee house, down town." She smiled, pleased at her own work.

"It's a date then." Kaiba stood.

Ivonnie stood as well, picking up her coat. "I shall inform her right away, then."

"And, I have a request, Ms. Sherman."

"Yes?" She looked up, finding his figure closer to hers than she could ever imagined.

"You would not happen to be busy Wednesday, would you?" He asked, his eyes staring down at hers.

So close, she could feel his breath. Ivonnie looked at him with an intense stare. "I'm I could make room for you. What did you have in mind?" She smiled.

"Lunch." He turned. "And this time, Ivonnie, leave your work behind." He added. She watched the man walk away.

* * *

Ocean blue orbs opened once more, blinking as the distant light from the other room casted shadows upon her presence. Shifting, she turned on her stomach and looked up, feeling the warmth enter into her skin.

Dark, sapphire eyes pierced her soul. If not for the haziness, she would have pushed away.

"Why…" His arms tightened around her body.

"I told you I would come back."

Rubbing her eyes, Alana sat up in his lap. "How did you get in?"

"I left the door unlocked."

Looking around the dark room, she took in the mess that was her apartment. "What time is it?"

"Late."

Her eyes glided back to his form. Pursing her lips together, she looked down. "It's strange, having you here when my uncle always talks about how cold you are."

A warm hand was placed on her cheek and forced her to turn her eyes back to his. "Perhaps. It all depends on what kind of mood I'm in."

Her eyes flicked away. His stare was intense. "And what kind of mood are you in?"

Running his fingers through her hair, his hand was placed along her waist. "What did you mean when you said you could not handle it anymore?"

He avoided the question completely. "I… I worked so hard just to become a teacher. Always working, always being push…" Her tone was distant, and not regretful. "And now that I'm here… I just want to…"

Closing her eyes, she choked softly at the tears that formed. "I just want to have my life back."

"At the age of sixteen, you became an adult. And you gave away your childhood for success long before that." Seto stated.

Looking into those icy orbs, she wondered what he was thinking as he spoke. She said nothing in response and only focused on stopping her cries.

Gently, he wiped away the teardrops. "Shh. It's okay. There's nothing you can do about."

"But, I-"

Pulling her close, he kissed her, gently. "Alana, you don't have to explain yourself."

The girl placed her hand on his chest. "Why did you kiss me?"

His fingers ran through her raven locks once more. "For the same I kissed you before."

Their lips locked, and Seto sat up, pushing her down on the sofa. He pressed down on her shoulders gently. Her fingers tugged on his brunette strands. She pulled away from his kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, fear forming.

His lips pressed against hers and Seto ran his fingers down her shirt, unbuttoning the first two buttons. "Then, we really shouldn't be this." His hand traveling up her shirt, gliding along her soft skin.

She sucked in air, and kept still. "Ka-"

A finger was placed over her lips. "Shh, it's Seto." he kissed her again. Trailing down to her neck, he nibbled on the soft skin.

"Will you trust me, Alana?" He asked, whispering.

"I…"

"I can make the pain go away." He stated, feeling her give in to his will.

* * *

**Author's Note: *Gasp!* Seto Kaiba! Man, he's such a dog! *Evil smile* Oh well, you'll figure out why he's acting this way soon. ^.^ (Hugh plot twist!) Oh, And Eiko Tsubaki is aoi-akai's character. And, the part between ***Seto walked over … the two embraced.*** was written by aoi-akai, with a little bit of editing from me. Thank you, aoi-akai and good luck!**

**- Bjjoke  
**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the VERY late announcement. Last year, around this time, I hit my computer on accident, and the hard drive crashed, causing me to lose all of my files, including those of future chapters for all of my stories that I had either finished or was working on finishing.**

**Since then, I have not had the desire, nor the time to write Fanfiction as my own book was lost, and I have to work on finishing that if I want to get anywhere in life.**

**This is an announcement to let all of my readers know of what has become of me, and to let you all know that I plan to write Fanfiction again, and I would like to know which stories are the most popular so I can work on those first.**

**I also have a small Puppyshipping story, and RenoxOC story in development, and I am curious if I should post those stories up at all, or simply work on the ones I have now.**

**Please respond or send me a private message letting me know of your thoughts, concerns, or ideas.**

**And again, my deepest apologies for the late announcement.**

**Bjjoke**


End file.
